A Different Life
by Doomedphsyx2030
Summary: The boys each have a special power of their own. After finding out about their powers they are sent to the Palm Woods School for the Gifted to master the powers they hold. What will happen during their time at school? Will they meet an old friend? Survive an encounter with the 'antisocial bitch' of the school? What dark secret does the school hide? Kendall x OC James x BFOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I know I've got two other stories that I need to update, and I'm sorry. But I've been bugged into starting this story (you know who you are! Yeah! But I still love you) Anyway, I think I needed to get this story to a start! Oh, and in the summary, BFOC means 'Best Friends Own Character' just so people are not confused. Please pop in a review!

I hope that you enjoy this story

* * *

Chapter 1 - The beginning of the magic

Kendall's p.o.v

For most of his life, Kendall knew he was different from everyone else in his family, because they were not as strange as him, considering he had powers. When he used to cry as a small child, the earth underneath his feet would tremble violently, massive cracks forming under his feet when he cried more and more violently when his father abused him. But when Kendall found out he could move the earth, he tried out his powers in secret, hiding his abilities, desperate to control it. The day Kendall showed his earth abilities to someone was the night his dad abused him hard, and Kendall had lost his emotions and usual control as his father threatened to rape him one night, almost succeeding. Kendall had screamed loudly that nigh, and the room had shook and trembled as Kendall screamed, watching his dad slowly approach him, a wild look cast in his eyes. Without thinking Kendall had thrown out a hand, clenching it so hard that his nails bit into his skin, and the earth moved under his command, throwing his father across the room with a large slab of earth. It hit him in the side of the head as it fell from Kendall's next command. As his father lay unconscious on the floor, underneath the slab of earth Kendall moved, Kendall slowly lifted his body from the floor, tears running down his face, his gaze never leaving his father's figure as Kendall yelled

"Mom!"

* * *

James' p.o.v

As he watched his father leave, suitcases neatly packed and shoved inside his car, James felt the tears threatening to leak from his eyes, but he willed them away for his mother, to show her that he was strong. Kendall was right beside him, but James had shrugged off his comforting hand, anger the brightest emotion he was feeling at the moment

That night, Kendall had pushed James to his limit, asking him to just let all of his emotions out, and he had, rather violently. He had lashed out at Kendall, slamming him against the wall and saying things that he really shouldn't have said, because he knew that Kendall had a troubled childhood. But his emotions had gotten a tight hold on him, and red had filled his vision as he saw Kendall, even though he was trying to help. But the shocking thing had been when his hands had turned a bright green colour, and Kendall had flinched and cried out in fear. James had jumped back from Kendall after he cried out, never looking up at Kendall. He knew that Kendall would be practically trying to become the wall, squashing his body to the wall, his face pale, his eyes showing an inhumane amount of fear. James didn't need to look Kendall in the eyes to know that, because he knew him very well

Kenny" James whispered, but he noticed his completion in the mirror and almost freaked out himself. His eyes were not the usual hazel colour, instead his whole eyes were a bright green colour from his anger he had just felt. And around his hands were bright green just like his eyes, and James screamed, high pitched as he jumped back away from the mirror, holding his hands to his face and cupping his cheeks, blinking furiously trying to blink back the green that covered his eyes, but it never faded

"J-Jamie?" Kendall spoke in a timid voice, but James had forced himself to stop feeling anger towards Kendall, because even though Kendall wouldn't show his face, James knew that he was terrified of him now. The anger turned to guilt, and James shot a glance at the mirror, noticing that his eyes had turned back to the hazel colour he knew were his

"K-Ken, I'm sorry" James whispered as Kendall's head snapped up to look into his eyes, green terrified eyes looking into James' guilt ridden ones. James prepared himself as Kendall launched himself at James, wrapping his arms around James' abdomen and crying into his chest

* * *

Carlos' p.o.v

When Carlos found out about his powers, he was only a five year old boy enjoying a bath with his mother leaning on the side of the bath, a bright smile etched on her face as she watched her son slap his hands on the surface of the water. But instead of water splashing up against his fingers, the water seemed to move to the command of Carlos' small fingers, making a large dent in the water underneath his hand. Carlos' mother gasped at the sight as Carlos lifted his hand, a large stream of water following his hand. She bellowed for her husband, her eyes never moving from Carlos' giggling little figure. Carlos' dad crashed through the door, his face ashen and his eyes frightened, but as soon as he saw why his wife had screamed him, he immediately smiled

As Carlos grew up, his control over the element grew, but not in the way he hoped. His control never improved over the water, instead it only seemed to grow stronger, making the control harder for Carlos. From bursting pipes in the house to fire hydrants on the streets, Carlos couldn't control his powers, and the other found out pretty quickly. A lot of people ignored him, because they knew about his powers and how much he couldn't control them, making things explode, and it saddened Carlos. Even though Logan, James and Kendall remained his friends, he felt alone. That was until Kendall and James told him about the incidents with their powers, but Carlos knew that James lied about how his powers had started, because he noticed the nervous, almost guilty look that James cast to Kendall, so Carlos never said a thing

* * *

Logan's p.o.v

Throughout Logan's life, he didn't want to have his life expectations forced over his head from his parents, to be forced to become a doctor and always be expected to have the highest grades in school. He wanted to be like Carlos, James and Kendall, having something unique that only he had, but of course, like was difficult, never throwing Logan a bone. He had felt jealously flowing through his veins as he listened to everyone else describing their powers, their faces lightning up except for James, who cast a nervous glance at Kendall, but Kendall smiled

"Dude! What are your powers?" Carlos' childish voice seemed to anger Logan enough for him to lash out, a bellowing, ranting scream that soon turned hoarse the more words he spat out. His eyes squeezed shut as he bellowed, a tingling feeling all over his body did not stop Logan from ranting

"Logan!" three voices shouted at Logan all at once seeming scared, and as Logan opened his eyes, he noticed that he was looking up to his three friends, craning his neck to look up at them. The sudden change in height confused Logan, because he was not as small as this, he was taller than Carlos, who was now much taller than him, towering over his small figure

"Y-You've got powers too" James stuttered, bending down so he was not so tall, touching Logan on the back of his neck. Logan growled low in his throat, but James only smiled and gestured to Logan's whole body. Confused, Logan looked down, the protest to James was stuck in his throat . . .

. . .He had become a dog

* * *

Disclaimer: Phew, finally got the first chapter up! This fanfic is something that me and my best friend are planning, and I'm writing it! She's giving me ideas

I've got a game we can play! Can anyone guess what James' powers are? Put your thinking caps on, and guess in a review!

Oh, and the person who is helping me with this fanfic (Doomedbex) please do not put what James' powers are, because it will ruin it!

Sooo enjoy the first chapter of the new story!


	2. The new school

Disclaimer: I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update this story, the inspiration for this story was not with me until recently, so I'm sooooo sorry! Just to let people know, Kendall's surname is Knight

* * *

A Different Life - Ch. 2 - The new school

Kendall's p.o.v

He packed his bags as quickly as he could, listening intently to the loud snoring in the next room, throwing most of his clothes unfolded in the suitcase in a messy pile. The room was dark, except for a small flood of light from the lamp next to Kendall's bed, but it gave very little light

"Kendall? Are you ready?" Mama Knight whispered, loud in the deathly quiet room as Kendall flinched, trying to zip up the suitcase. He looked back towards his mother, whose eyes were large and frightened, staring at Kendall with her big brown eyes

"I'm ready" Kendall whispered "let's go, quickly" Kendall spoke urgently, grabbing the handle of his case and pulling it to the edge of the bed before clutching at the bottom of the suitcase, guiding it down to the floor. Kendall finally turned fully towards his mother, a small smile on his face. Kendall and his mother got half way down the stairs until a hand grasped Kendall's hair in a tight grip, yanking him harshly back up the stairs. He stumbled backwards up the steps, a cry of pain escaping his mouth from the pain, the tight grip on his suitcase lost purpose on the handle, sending it crashing down the stairs and into his mother. The suitcase knocked Mama Knight off her feet, collapsing on to the suitcase and sliding down the stairs with it, landing in a heap at the bottom as Kendall was dragged up the stairs, meeting eye to eye with his angered father, who looked raving mad

"Do you really think that I wouldn't notice?" Keith Knight snarled, clenching his hands in Kendall's hair and pulling hard on the blonde locks of hair, Kendall flinching. Any words that he wanted to say were locked in his throat at the anger on his father's face, his teeth gritted hard enough for a vein to violently pop out of his temple

"N-No" Kendall stuttered, trying to cower away from his grip, but a slap caught his cheek

"You ungrateful little bastard" Keith snarled, punching Kendall hard in the gut, doubling him over

"Keith, stop!" Mama Knight screamed, finally getting to his feet and running up the stairs and slapping his hands to release Kendall, but all Keith did was to slap Mama Knight hard, sending her back down the stairs, hitting each step. Kendall called for his mother, but another slap caught Kendall, and he stumbled to the side, the grip lost in his hair. He couldn't get his balance quick enough, and Kendall went flying down the stairs, almost crashing into his mother's body if his own didn't crash into the last step, sending him flying again into the table edge. His vision turned black for a moment from the harshness of the blow to his forehead, hands grabbing at his shirt to get him up, but Kendall refused to get onto his feet for the moment, the blackness trying to grab a hold of him

"Kendall" his mother hissed down his ear as the blackness began to fade from his vision slowly, he could feel a wet, sticky substance running down the side of his face, and with weak movements, Kendall tried to swipe at the blood he knew was there. He barely brushed his cheek with the weak swipe, but a rough hand grasped Kendall's forearm again, yanking him to his feet before he could gain his balance. Kendall stumbled, crashing into a hard chest and being restrained there

"You little brat" Keith snarled down Kendall's neck, sending shivers down Kendall's entire body

"K-Keith, let him go" Mama Knight spoke, an underlining tone of anger lining her voice as she spoke to her husband, the fear, however, still clear in her voice. Keith only laughed, a low chuckle in his throat

"He's a freak, especially with those powers of his" Keith started, yanking Kendall hard by his shirt, the neck almost chocking him "he needs to be taught that 'freaks' are not welcome in this society" Keith snarled, raising his hand and smashing it against Kendall's already bloody temple, but instead of feeling fear, there was a sudden great amount of anger that swirled throughout Kendall's entire body. Through blurred vision, Kendall saw around his hands turn yellow, the anger getting worse as he swung his hands towards Keith, his hands clenched into a fist as he swung, connecting at Keith's cheek. The blow was powerful, sending Keith crashing back against the banister with a lot of force, Mama Knight screaming at Kendall to run while he had the chance, but Kendall refused

"No" Kendall spoke stubbornly, twisting away from his mothers touch to square his shoulders to his father, who was now pushing himself away from the banister, it creaking with the weight. Keith swiped at the blood running down his lip from Kendall, staring at him with anger deep within the eyes that he inherited

"Oh, you will regret that" Keith snarled, racing towards Kendall, only for the floor underneath his feet to begin to crumble and violently shake, large cracks forming a circle underneath Keith's feet, and Kendall didn't seem to realise. His whole concentration was on his father, his hands clenched but still glowing yellow. Both Mama Knight and Keith stopped dead at the spots they were standing in, horror filling their faces as they watched Kendall

"Stop that" Keith muttered, and for the first time in a long while, Kendall detected a tone of fear racing through his father's voice, but it made Kendall smile

"What, are you frightened?" Kendall snarled, his fingernails biting hard into his palms

"Kendall, let's go, please" Mama Knight managed to snap Kendall out of his anger, the glowing around his hands dulling

"I-I'm sorry" Kendall stuttered, the anger and adrenaline disappearing from his system, making his legs shake like jelly. If his mum didn't have a good grip on his arm, he would have collapsed to the floor in a heap, most of his body leaning heavily on his mother as the pain pounded against his skull after he hit the edge of the table. His mum struggled, but from the corner of his eye, Kendall saw Keith lunge towards Kendall, knocking his mother off to the side and out of his field of vision. His back hit the door to the living room, spiralling him across the room and crashing into the sofa, knocking the wind out of his body. Kendall slid off the sofa back, but a kick send Kendall to the floor hard, and he could only guess what happened. Keith loomed over Kendall, kicking and punching him as he lay on the floor anywhere he could reach, and Kendall could only try to cover his head from the vicious blows. But Keith kicked Kendall in the ribs, and a sharp, white hot pain spread across his chest, making Kendall cry out in pain. Without realising it, he had thrust his hand out, palm forwards toward his father, and a cry of pain echoed around the room, but a massive crashing sound made Kendall's eyes burst open, and widen in horror. The window of their house was now just a massive hole to outside, even some of the bricks were missing from the wall, smashed glass coating the floor both inside and outside. His fathers figure was sprawled out on the grass outside, surrounded in glass, some of the pieces stained with red, bricks smashed and cast around the green grass, a bright contrast to the grass

"Kendall!" Mama Knight screeched, running to Kendall's side without a second thought, but Kendall had thought that his mother would have ran to his father's side

"M-Mum, I'm s-s-so sorry" Kendall broke down, half expecting Mama Knight to hit him, flinching when she touched Kendall on his shoulder

"I'm not mad at you Kendall" Mama Knight cooed in Kendall's ear, brushing away his blonde bangs from his eyes, ghosting her fingers around the wounds on his head

* * *

James' p.o.v

James was literally bouncing off the walls in excitement, it was like he had not seen any of his brothers for a life time, but to James it felt like that. Brooke had constantly told James to calm down, of course with a wide smile on her face, in the most stern voice she could, but it did not bother James. Carlos had come to his house first, bouncing off the walls much like James was, and Brooke gave Sylvia a wide smile as she watched their sons bounce off the walls. Logan had been next, a bright smile on his face, but, much to the relief to Brooke, he was not bouncing off the walls in excitement, because he couldn't afford to lose his cool, because he would turn into a dog or something embarrassing. But James had suddenly calmed drastically down as he watched Mama Knight and Kendall walking down the street after he noticed them in the window, and even from the far away distance, James knew that something had happened, because Mama Knight was holding onto Kendall like he was her lifeline. James ran out of the house to meet them half way, a horrible feeling brewing in his stomach as he skidded to a halt in front of Kendall, who immediately avoided as much eye contact to James as much as he could

"Kendall?" James whispered, hoping that Kendall at least tried to give him a little bit of eye contact, but he never did

"Hey Jamie" Kendall spoke in a smart voice, one that James had heard Kendall use to address his father, especially when he was pissed. But in that moment, James had a pretty smart idea about what had happened at Kendall's house before he made his way to James to sleep over for the night, before they went to their new school. Mama Knight had touched James on the shoulder in a comforting gesture, and his eyes had snapped to Mama Knights, her doe brown eyes were saddened, glancing back and forth to Kendall and James

"I'll explain everything when we get inside" Mama Knight spoke calmly, her eyes never leaving James as she seemed to plead with James to go with it, and James did not fight with her. He knew that everything would be explained eventually, but he really wanted to know now. Mama Knight had tried to pull Kendall towards the door, but he had frozen on the spot, his head finally snapping towards James door, his usually bright green eyes were blank. James had taken that moment to scan his eyes around Kendall's face, and he didn't like what he saw. There was a long, purple almost black bruise across the left side of his jaw line in a shape of a fist, and James could only guess who it belonged to, but that seemed like the only really bad bruise on Kendall's face, but there were other bruises, one across his cheek and his chin. But the thing that worried James was the incredible amount of blood that had caked Kendall's left side of his face, trailing down his cheek to his jaw, already dried, but his golden blonde locks were coated in the blood in clumps, his fringe away from his face. James couldn't tear his eyes away from Kendall's face

"Come on" James spoke angrily, yanking Kendall by his wrist and practically dragging him towards his house and completely ignoring the small whimper from Kendall's mouth, and James felt the resistance from behind him as he knew that Kendall was trying to dig his heels into the floor

"James, stop!" Mama Knight shouted, jumping in front of James and holding his shoulders and shaking him gently from his anger

"He's been through a lot tonight James" Mama Knight sobbed, her eyes filling with tears as James watched his second mother become a sobbing mess right in front of him, because he couldn't control his anger towards Kendall and how he knew his father abused him. Mama Knight had become his second mother because of his father had left James when he was younger, finding himself a younger woman that Brooke, and it had upset James to no end. He had lashed out at everyone at first, even Kendall, but Mama Knight and Kendall had been there for James and Brooke like a family would

"I-I'm sorry" James hugged Kendall tightly

James had not let go of Kendall while the conversation had gone on with Jennifer speaking about what happened earlier on that day. Her eyes had leaked some serious tears, and it was lucky that Katie had not witnessed the incident, because she was sleeping at a friends house while Mama Knight saw Kendall off to his new school, somewhere that could teach Kendall how to control his powers, somewhere that didn't call him a freak for his powers. Everyone was emotionally drained after Mama Knight explained the incident, and Brooke had sent everyone to bed, no one said no to her. But James couldn't sleep knowing what Kendall had been through with his dad, first getting beaten up by him, thrown down the stairs, and then sending his own father through the front window without knowing he did it until Mama Knight had touched him. Currently James had Kendall wrapped protectively in his arms, Kendall's head leaning on James' chest after having a long relaxing shower to clean himself up from the blood.

* * *

Kendall's p.o.v

Kendall woke to arms wrapped around his torso, holding him against a solid chest, and Kendall felt panic rising up in his chest. His first reaction was to thrash in the arms that held him, kicking and punching to try to get them away from him, a raw scream exploding from his throat as he continued to kick blindly at the person, ignoring them when they tried to calm Kendall down, the words nothing but muffled words of nothingness to his ears

"Please don't hurt me!" Kendall screamed, feeling his body tingling as the fear and anger swarmed in his body, large loud cracks of something in the corner of his mind but muffled against the horror he was currently feeling. Other voices were talking through the mist, one person shaking Kendall hard by his shoulders as someone else kept screaming, annoying Kendall

"Kendall honey, please wake up!" Mama Knight's voice managed to filter through the haze Kendall was feeling, the tingling fading from his body, the large loud cracks stopping suddenly. The haze faded from his vision, and Kendall realised that it had been James that had been holding him close, the memories from last night crashing into his mind

"J-Jamie?" Kendall whispered hoarsely, his voice cracking near the end of James' name, his throat burning. As his senses came back to him, Kendall noticed someone holding his wrists tightly, James' hand grasping his wrists

"Have you finished?" James asked breathless, his hazel eyes looking concerned

* * *

James' p.o.v

He had not gotten back asleep after the events of last night, only watching his brother sleep on his chest looking comfortable. James couldn't get the horrified scream that Kendall gave off just because he had his arms wrapped around his waist for comfort. The night had gone quickly, because James could smell wonderful cooking wafting into the room, and Carlos sniffing violently as he shot up from his bed, sniffing and getting on James' last nerve

"Dude, just go" James muttered, shaking Kendall by his shoulders to wake him up, but all the blond did was mumble something under his breath, shifting on the bed so his body was close to James'

"What happened last night?" Logan's tired voice mumbled next to James, making him flinch and wake Kendall suddenly. Unlike last night, Kendall didn't start screaming and thrashing in James' arms, instead he shifted away from James and rose from the bed, stretching and yawning as he did

"Morning" Kendall yawned as he stared at James, looking slightly worried probably because of the look on his face

"Morning, you calmed down after last night?" James spoke, sitting down at the table as Logan cooked breakfast, the smell of eggs and bacon wafting into James' nostrils, making his mouth water hungrily

"Hey boys, ready for your first day at school?" Mama Diamond spoke as she walked up to James, kissing him briefly on the cheek before grabbing her suitcase from the table. She was already dressed smartly in a black suit that showed her figure, but James knew that she wouldn't be able to take him to the new school because she was busy getting ready for work

"Yeah, super excited!" Carlos yelled, but before anyone could stop him, Carlos jumped up excitedly in the air, the taps quivering violently as he jumped, before the water burst out of the taps, soaking Kendall and Logan because they were closest. James couldn't help but burst out laughing at the sight before him, but Carlos looked like he would have burst into tears

"Sorry dude" James apologised quickly, bringing Carlos into a hug as Kendall and Logan went into their rooms to get changed out of the wet clothing. Logan came out looking smart, but Kendall came out looking like he had just thrown a random combination of clothing on his body, the finishing touch was the grey beanie that he shoved on his head

* * *

Kendall's p.o.v

He couldn't help but freeze at the sheer sight of the Palm Woods School, it looked massive compared to any other school he had seen before. But the main entrance was the thing that really bought his attention, because there were beacons of fire that seemed to float at the sides of the stairs that made up the entrance. He stared in awe as everyone else seemed to push him to the side, bolting up the stairs until a huge fat man literally stopped them, James and Carlos bouncing off his stomach because they were charging. His face twisted into a sneer, his upper lip curling back against his teeth

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" he screamed, his voice going twelve octaves high as he screamed, his voice loud and powerful

"Err, were the new students" Kendall took the lead as per usual, pushing his way past James and Carlos as they picked themselves up from the floor, but Kendall only looked at their probably new headmaster, and he felt the hairs on his skin lift with fright. He was a big man, his frame huge as he squared his shoulders to Kendall, he stared down at him like he was a piece of meat, his brown eyes staring into Kendall's, making him feel nervous

"A trouble maker eh? I'll keep my eye on you" the probably headmaster spoke, sizing up Kendall by just how he spoke and his appearance, something Kendall did not like

"Excuse me bu-" Kendall's rant was cut off as Logan slapped his hands over Kendall's mouth, silencing him immediately before he said something he would regret

"We are sorry, we've only just arrived" Logan butted in, his hands still slapped to Kendall's mouth

"Scarlet!" the headmaster boomed loudly, making everyone flinch and cover their ears as the shriek "my name is Headmaster Rocque, I run this school" he spoke but his voice was still powerful. But a girl with auburn hair stepped through the door, slowly closing it behind her

"What?" she snapped harshly to the headmaster, but he didn't seemed phased

"Show the new comers to their rooms" he snapped back just as harshly, yanking open the door and pushing Scarlet through the door, expecting them to follow her. As Kendall looked behind him, James was frozen on the spot, staring at the place where the girl had stood moments ago, his eyes wide and horrified, his face pale

"James?" Kendall whispered, dragging James with him because he felt eyes burning holes into his back, but he still spoke to James in a hushed tone, keeping his voice low

"I-I recognise the girl, Scarlet" James whispered harshly back as Scarlet spoke in a cold tone, pointing to certain rooms keeping up the cold, emotionless tone. James flinched every time that Scarlet spoke, his eyes looking horrified

"What?" Kendall almost screamed, but James slapped his hands on Kendall's mouth once again, and he felt irritated

"You remember that girl in pre-k? Scarlet? That's her!" James whispered harshly as Kendall's eyes scanned Scarlet's figure. She woke a gothic styled black dress that was only just to her knees, it flowed while she walked. On her hands were a pair of see through gloves with black lace tied around them, the ends near her hands fluffed up looking pretty. As she walked, there was a loud clacking of her boots, which were also black, sounding loud in the quiet corridor. But Kendall looked over to James, but he was not there, standing next to Scarlet

"Hey Scarlet, how you been doing?" James' tone was flirtatious as Kendall rolled his eyes, face palming himself as he watched James flirt with Scarlet, but she was ignoring him, walking quicker to get away from him. In the corner of his eye though, Kendall saw a girl walking down the corridor, going the opposite way, but his eyes were drawn to her. Her hair was a bright orange from what he could see and Kendall could immediately tell that she was a rebel, or trying to rebel against something. On her head was a beanie but it was brown, covering her head, also there were purple headphones on her head, but she walked down the corridor as if she owned it

"You don't want to mess with her" Scarlet's cold voice came to Kendall's right side, and he jumped in fright, twirling around to stare into Scarlet's violet eyes

"W-Why?" Kendall whispered, watching as she threw open the doors, they crashed against the wall from the force of the push

"She doesn't talk to anyone, she's a bit of a bitch" a new voice joined in, but Scarlet walked away, her boots clacking against the floor as she walked. Kendall felt someone snake their arm around his neck, pulling him into a hard chest

"What's wrong with her?" Kendall asked as he shook off the arm, turning around to glare at the boy

"Names Jett" the blond boy spoke in a cocky tone, a bright smile stretched on his face as he stared at Kendall with his blue eyes

"I didn't ask your name!" Kendall sneered, trying to walk past Jett, but he only got in the way

"She's what we call the 'antisocial bitch' of the school. She's a horrible person" Jett seemed to darken more as he spoke about the girl he had just seen before. It made Kendall wonder why she acted like she did, and he seemed desperate to break her out of her nasty streak

"I'm the beauty of the school" Jett spoke vainly, pouting his lips out slightly and giving Kendall a flirtatious look, but he was pushed out of the way by James, who seemed to manage to break out of trying to flirt with Scarlet. They began to shout insults at each other, James trying to say that he was the most beautiful in the school, but Kendall rolled his eyes

"Hey!" Kendall shouted, getting between the two boys and pushing them away from each other, a question on her lips as he pushed

"Hey, don't touch me Ken-dork!" Jett shouted, brushing at his clothing where Kendall had just touched him

"What is the girls name?" Kendall asked, turning to Jett and raising his eyebrows

"You mean the 'antisocial bitch'? Err" Jett looked deep in thought, tapping his chin

"The pretty one is stupid" James muttered under his breath, but Jett didn't seem to hear the insult, but Kendall did and he smirked. But it dropped from his lips as soon as Jett looked his way

"Err, Ashley Schmidt" Jett said at last, rolling his eyes, but Kendall missed it, because he was looking at the door Ashley had gone through, wracking his brain for answers

* * *

Disclaimer: Once again, I am so sorry about updating late :s Please don't kill me

Love Doomedphsyx2030


	3. Finding Out About The Students

Disclaimer: I tried to get this chapter up as quickly as I could (I was not pushed into doing it, I just felt like I was not paying much attention to this fanfic, soooo here's a new chapter)

Please enjoy, and please review :)

A Different Life

Finding Out About The Students

Ch. 3

* * *

James' p.o.v

He kept up his little act towards Scarlet, following her around like a lost puppy, because he actually was lost, her attitude remaining cold and emotionless as she showed everyone most of the rooms where they would have classes, but she kept ignoring him. No matter how much he flirted or simply spoke, she would keep her head in the game of only speaking in a monotone voice, walking a few steps away from him and tipping her chin up

"Scarlet listen" James started, grabbing Scarlet by her wrist and dragging her to the side

"What?" her tone was still monotone, but it had a hint of anger underneath it, James caught it instantly

"I'm sorry, I want to be your friend" James said simply, watching as her eyes never changed emotion, only watched him make an absolute idiot out of himself. He tried to keep the blush from coating his cheeks red, but it probably was not working

"I don't do friends" Scarlet muttered, her tone almost sounding hurt underneath her emotionless voice, but James still caught it

"Please Scarlet" James begged, looking her deep within her violet eyes but still seeing nothing in them and it hurt James more than he wanted to realise. He saw Kendall keep looking down the corridor, his emerald green eyes circling through a load of emotions that James wanted to know what was going through his head, but when he looked down the same corridor, he saw nothing, but from the look Kendall was giving as he stared, he had been staring at something that James had missed, but he didn't question Kendall's motives. Scarlet had unfortunately left his side to walk down the corridor when he was not watching or paying attention, talking and saying something that James didn't hear at first, until Logan grabbed his arm and directed him outside to follow Scarlet, whispering in his ear to ask if he was alright, but he never answered, still staring at Scarlet as she walked outside into the large lawn separating the buildings. The second building they were going to was long and tall, lots of windows reflecting the midday sun into James' eyes, but he never shielded his eyes away from the glare, only slightly narrowed his eyes

"James, I asked if you were okay?" Logan's voice filtered through the haze James seemed to be in, jumping at the sudden sharpness in Logan's voice as he spoke, his hands waving over his face

"I'm fine Logan" James spoke without realising what he said, only focusing on watching Scarlet and wondering what had happened to make her so emotionless. He knew a lot about her, more than others knew, but he never said anything to anyone, so that couldn't be it. James couldn't understand what had happened to Scarlet to make her so emotionless, but a different part of him wanted to break away the walls that surrounded her, to get inside her head and figure it out, to get to know her now she had changed. Had she hung around too much with the 'antisocial bitch' of the school? So now she had a complete different attitude, but that didn't seem right to James

"Kendall" Carlos' whined loudly, bringing James' attention towards Kendall, who had stopped to glare at him as he whined about corndogs and if they cooked them in the new school. When Kendall replied that he didn't know, Carlos' face had gone sour for a second before returning to the beaming one that he had before

Kendall's p.o.v

They barely had time to unpack until Mr. Rocque's assistant Kelly came running into Kendall and James' room, demanding that they get to class before it starts. They had given each other a sceptical look before scampering out of the room, literally crashing into Logan and Carlos as they sprinted out of their room, following Kelly like a lost puppy to their class, walking quickly over the grass, even though Kelly told them that if they did this, they would get into trouble quite sternly. She gave them a glare as soon as they arrived at their destination, pushing Kendall and James into one room and the others into another, letting them crash in the door

"Hello" a man standing near a blackboard spoke in a happy tone, a beaming smile on their face as they stared at Kendall and James, they could only stare back

"We're Kendall and James" Kendall spoke for them, walking deeper in the room to the teachers desk, James nudging Kendall to speak more clearly "I'm Kendall Knight, and this is James Diamond. Apparently we're in your class" Kendall spoke louder, his voice almost bouncing off the walls because he spoke so loud

"Yes I realised that" the teacher spat, his tone turning dark as he narrowed his eyes at Kendall "I'm Mr. Griffin, your English teacher" Mr. Griffin spoke, pulling out a draw in his desk and taking out two blue books, stuffing them into James and Kendall's hands as he passed them

"Thank you" Kendall muttered quietly, not wanting his voice to echo like it did before and embarrass himself once more, but Mr. Griffin didn't seem to hear him, because he was loudly scolding Jett, who was smirking instead of looking like he was listening

"Please pick a seat" Mr. Griffin spoke when he finally noticed that they were just standing there looking like idiots, his tone once again dark. James pushed past Kendall to sit next to Scarlet, and he couldn't help but to give off a low chuckle of a laugh when Scarlet rolled her eyes. But the smile dropped from his lips as he noticed only one seat left in the room near the window, where a girl was sitting. Her orange hair was mostly covered by the same brown beanie on her head, the familiar purple headphones across her ears, her gaze staring out of the window. Kendall forced himself to move, with a little help from Mr. Griffin who also pushed him towards the girl, who didn't even notice him taking a seat next to him, until she must have noticed something in the corner of her eye. Her gaze moved to look deep in Kendall's emerald green eyes, green meeting emotionless grey eyes. But her gaze didn't meet for long, because she only stared outside once again and rested her head on the palm of her right hand, doodling with her left

"I'm Kendall" Kendall whispered, extending his hand out for the girl to take, but nothing happened, she only kept staring outside and never gave Kendall another glance

"Mr. Knight?" Mr. Griffin boomed in a loud voice, and Kendall jumped in his seat, trying to ignore the small giggles from other classmates at his embarrassment, but he felt his cheeks growing hotter as he watched Mr. Griffin raise his eyebrows at Kendall in question

"Yes sir?" Kendall replied, ignoring the small chuckles, but nothing from beside him

"There's no point in talking to Miss. Schmidt, she won't talk to you. She barely talks to me" Mr. Griffin had to make the situation worse by saying something about him trying to talk to. . . Kendall tried to remember the name Jett gave him, but he was on the other side of the room, so he couldn't easily look or try to talk to him to get her name. But a piece of paper slammed into the side of his face, the paper bouncing on the table and on the girls pad. Her gaze lazily looked at the paper before she flicked it towards Kendall, never giving him another look towards it. He quickly snatched it from the table as Mr. Griffin turned around, keeping it clenched hard in his hands and trying not to look guilty about someone swapping notes with him. He didn't want to be caught on his first day swapping notes with someone he barely knew, if he did know them because he didn't see who threw it. As Mr. Griffin turned back to the board, Kendall slowly unfurled the paper, noticing he didn't recognise the handwriting when he saw it. It was not James, because his hand writing was neat and tidy, not scruffy and wonky on the page. Kendall took one look at him from the corner of his eye, noticing him trying to speak to Scarlet like he had to the girl beside him, yet he had not gotten into trouble with the teacher. Feeling a little annoyed, Kendall unfurled the paper quicker just to annoy the teacher, but he didn't cast another look at him, only writing on the board. Glancing down, Kendall read the note

Kendall, its me Jett. Her name is Ashley remember! She doesn't speak, but if you piss her off, you're in a fuck load of trouble. Only one student has ever gotten her angry, and he ended up in the hospital for three months in a coma

Kendall's heart was in his throat after reading the note, he didn't take a glance at Ashley. Fear was creeping up his body slowly, feeling like ice was covering his body from the feet up. Grabbing his pen and shielding the paper from Ashley, he scribbled a quick note back

Jett, thanks but I should be fine. What happened to the boy?

Kendall tried to throw the note back, but Mr. Griffin turned suddenly back towards the class, his eyes seemed to stare at Kendall and to his desk as if he knew what he was about to do. Luckily Kendall had the paper scrunched up hard in his hand, ready to throw it when necessary. He didn't turn back around to the board like Kendall wanted, so he had to wait until the class was finished, and Kendall knew it was at least another 50 minutes until the class ended. He had not written a single note down from the board, his pen lying forgotten by the new book on his desk. He just kept talking about something that Kendall should have been writing down, but he had the note scrunched in his right hand, the hand that he wrote with, and changing the note to his other hand was out of the question, because Mr. Griffin would see him and he would get into trouble, so he kept his hand down at his side, casting a glance at Ashley, whose page was covered in doodles and some pretty good drawings, but Kendall was not willing to show that he liked her drawings, no matter how dark they looked against the white paper. The drawings were the first thing that Kendall noticed on her page, because they were such a dark contrast against the white of the paper, but Mr. Griffin didn't seem bothered about the drawings littering her page, only casting her a glance once or twice throughout the whole class, as Kendall noticed. Her expression was dark and emotionless, only staring down at her page now and doodling lazily outlines to her drawings, her chin resting on her right palm to keep it up

Scarlet's p.o.v

She was getting very annoyed at James as he tried another pick up line on her, never giving up until she accepted, but she only stayed quiet. She kept writing in her book to what was on the board, trying to direct Mr. Griffin's attention towards her so she could get James in trouble, just so that he would shut up for a moment and let her think. Scarlet glanced towards the Knight boy, who was not talking to Ashley at all, only tried the first time but she completely ignored him, not paying him any attention. She wished that she didn't know the headmaster as much as she did, because then she wouldn't have met him and gotten into this situation

"Would you be quiet" Scarlet hissed in a low tone towards James, staring at him with a glare as he opened his mouth to say something else. His mouth immediately snapped shut as Scarlet continued to glare at James

"Miss Rocque, do you have something to announce to the whole class?" Mr. Griffin's voice boomed over the low murmurs of the rest of the class, walking towards her desk and leaning down on the wood, his eyebrows high

"No sir" Scarlet muttered, keeping her eyes downcast to her book as she wrote

"Well then, you can take Mr. Diamond to his next class" Mr. Griffin spoke as the bell rang for the next class, not giving Scarlet enough time to argue with him before he started to shout at the class to get out of the classroom. She could practically sense the beaming smile on James' face as she stood up sharply, the chair skidding harshly behind her

"Hurry up" Scarlet snarled in a seriously harsh tone, one that she had never used before. She felt angered at her teacher because he was making her spend time with someone that she really didn't want to see ever again, no matter how many times her heart twisted in her chest. James had been her old friend, meeting in pre-k at school and immediately becoming great friends. But she had moved away, leaving James alone with his friends, who were currently following her to their next class, even the Knight boy

Kendall's p.o.v

When class had ended he practically bolted from the room as far away from Ashley as he could get, the fear from what Jett had said in the note swirling around in his head, her face never leaving his vision. What had happened during that time that Ashley put that poor boy into a coma for three months? He really wanted to know the reason, to do the same thing that James was doing to Scarlet, but for an odd reason, he somehow knew that Ashley's walls around her would be much harder to crack. Someone slammed into his shoulder, sending him crashing to the floor with books whacking his head as they fell

"Dude!" Jett's cocky voice spoke right in Kendall's ear as he flinched away from the voice, scrabbling back away from him

"Sorry Jett, oh I've got your note" Kendall tried to hide the anger from his voice as he told Jett about the note he threw at him in class. Jett's eyes narrowed in confusion, that was until Kendall unfurled the note and forced the note into his hand

"Oh this" Jett smiled as his eyes scanned the note, but his eyes remained on a certain part of the page, the smile getting worse

"You going to answer?" Kendall snorted as he glanced to the right, noticing James trying to speak to Carlos, who was probably whining about something

"No one knows what happened that day. Josh, the boy she put in the coma, was really annoying her, and then suddenly, he dropped like a sack of potatoes to the floor. No one but him knows what her powers or abilities are, but he never came back to the school. Since then, no one talks to Ashley because they fear her so much" Jett's voice was sincere but cold as he stared past Kendall

"No one saw what happened?" Logan's voice came suddenly out of the blue, making Kendall jump out of his skin and give off a loud yell of surprise

"Nope" Jett spoke, popping the p as he kept his eyes glued to past Kendall, and he finally turned around to look. Staring at Jett was Ashley, her grey eyes glaring at Jett like he was her worse enemy because she could probably hear what he was saying. But in those grey eyes, Kendall couldn't see any sort of emotion in them, even though they were talking about a touchy subject that Jett didn't seem to like to talk about

"Were you two close?" Logan asked as Kendall kept his eyes on Ashley, who was shifting around her neck for her purple headphones, slamming them on her head on top of her brown beanie and stomping away

"Me and Josh? Were we're closer than anyone could understand" Jett snarled in anger, around his hands suddenly bursting into flames at his anger. Kendall and Logan jumped away from him in fright, Logan screaming for someone to get some water but Kendall only stared in horror at the sight, but also realising that this could be Jett's power, the element of fire. A wave of water crashed over Jett and Kendall so fast that it knocked them both off their feet, the water carrying them down the corridor like a slip n' slide, except without the fun and games. At the end of the corridor, Kendall was the first to crash into the double doors that lead outside to the courtyard, but they never opened like he wanted. He slammed into the doors, moments later Jett's body collided with his, his hair sticking to his forehead from the water. There were loads of voices, muffled by the large amount of water that was in his ears as hands pulled him up with his wet clothing, Kendall staggering to his feet

"You idiot!" Jett's screamed after Kendall constantly slammed the heel of his hand against his ears to get rid of the water, finally being able to hear the conversation going on between Jett and Carlos. Jett looked very pissed off at something, his face a bright red and his eyes practically bulging out of the sockets. Carlos only looked at the floor, kicking at an imaginary stone on the floor as Jett continued to scream and shout at Carlos. The floor was shiny from the water that Carlos had tried to control to save Jett, but the pipe that he had used was still gushing out water, sending it down the corridor and seeping through the cracks in the doors to the classrooms. Kendall would not have liked to see Mr. Rocque's face when he was told about the incident, but it was not Carlos' fault, and if anyone tried to pin the blame on Carlos, Kendall would take the fall for the damage, even though he didn't control water.

"Jett! He didn't mean any harm! He was just concerned when your hands went up in flames like that" Kendall reassured Jett, who was still looking as angry as ever

"That is my power, I have control over the element fire, you dunce!" Jett spat icily at Carlos, who still didn't look up at him, just letting him shout

"We know that now" Kendall stood in for Carlos, standing in front of him

"You should have figured it out earlier" came Jett's reply, but Kendall only glared at Jett

"How were we meant to know what your powers were? We've barely met!" Kendall replied, walking away while dragging Carlos with him, leaving Jett standing there after the new boy practically reduced him to a piece of shit on his shoe


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hey everyone that are reading my story! Hope everything is going great with your lives, because mines really hectic! With work, trying to pass my driving test :s which I'm getting a lot of crud from my dad about, still trying to find another job instead of my job as a waitress. And my stories which I'm probably going to be putting up another one, but this time its Supernatural J But I'm so sorry about the wait for this story, I've not been getting too much inspiration from the story, I don't feel like people are really enjoying it much, because barely anyone reviews. I feel like I'm just running into a brick wall with this story, which is not good. But anyway, please enjoy

* * *

A Different Life - Ch. 4

Ashley's p.o.v

Her first biggest mistake was walking back through the corridor where she saw the Knight boy in the corridor staring at her, because she could feel his eyes burning holes in her back, throwing open the door violently and stomping inside, splashing cold water up her leg and soaking her converse as she stamped in the water. Her reflection was thrown back at her as she looked down, lifting her left leg to see the damage the water might have done to her converse, only finding the water turning her bright orange converse a darker colour

"I thought it would have been you Schmidt!" Mr. Rocque's voice growled angrily, throwing up his hands in an attempt to look bigger than he already was, but Ashley only rolled her eyes, never intimidated by Gustavo. She was the only student who would call him by his proper name not headmaster, not backing down from him when he tried to challenge his students, to intimidate them

"I didn't do this Gustavo" Ashley snarled the word 'Gustavo' like she had venom in her mouth that she needed to spit out. Her grey eyes met his eyes behind his stupid bug sunglasses that she wanted to rip from his stupid face and smash to the floor with her foot

"You are a trouble child!" Gustavo bellowed again, turning to his assistant and silently asking for a file she had in her hand, she immediately started to struggle with all the papers in her grip, dropping one file that had her name on it, but Gustavo quickly dived for the file

"I don't try" Ashley muttered under her breath, but Gustavo didn't seem to hear her, because he only read through her file, a small smile twitching at his lips

"I know everything about you, it's all here" Gustavo taunted, rustling the paper in his hand to intimidate her, but it didn't work

"Not everything is there" Ashley spoke back through gritted teeth, biting down on the inside of her cheek so she didn't say anything that she would regret, but it was probably a mistake, because he knew she couldn't back down from calling him Gustavo

"How do you know Ashley Schmidt?" Gustavo taunted again, his eyes looking deeply into her eyes as if he really did know her biggest secret she kept

"There's nothing personal in those files" Ashley talked harshly back to Gustavo, who gave off a massive booming laugh that shook her to her core, but she made sure it didn't show across her face

"Have a look" Gustavo, without any warning, threw her file to her with a simple flick of his wrist, but she had quicker reactions than Gustavo expected. Her hand shot out to catch the file, watching him at the same time as she caught it, his eyebrows shooting up, but she ignored the look, flickering through her own file

Name: Ashley Schmidt

Age: 17

Eyes: Light grey

Hair: Orange with yellow highlights in hair and fringe

Personality: cold, sarcastic, mean, bitchy, does not talk only when spoken to

Past: Thrown out of past school because of an unknown incident with three other students. Came to the Palm Woods School because the teachers refused to teach her after the incident. No information has been given about the incident, all teachers involved refuse to talk about the incident in fear

Powers: Unknown. Refuses to show powers to any teacher or headmaster. Teachers have constantly tried to force and push her to use her powers, but each attempt has failed

As Ashley read the last part, she felt a small smile touch her lips because not everything was in the file she was holding

"You lied" Ashley spoke with a touch of humour laced in her voice, watching as Gustavo's face started to turn a bright red, a vein popping in his temple, his lips back against his teeth in a snarl

"DETENTION!" Gustavo bellowed loudly, making Kelly, who was standing close to him flinch and try to inch away from her, but Ashley watched her

"No thank you" Ashley spoke cockily, stomping past him, even knocking his shoulder as she went past, her head tipped up to show she was not bothered by what Gustavo was trying to say

* * *

Gustavo's p.o.v

He had never felt so angry in his entire life because of one little bitch that refused to acknowledge him as headmaster. She was a constant thorn in his side, an annoying one at that, and he couldn't remove her until he got some dirt on her about something she never talked about. He needed some information about Ashley's past

"Get all the information you can on Ashley Schmidt" Gustavo ordered to his assistant Kelly, who almost began to cower away from him, and he liked the feeling of being in control, no matter how much he scared his assistant. He needed to strike at the main concern that was bothering him, the thorn in his side that was Ashley. He felt himself smile, he didn't want to hurt Ashley, he only wanted to cut her down to size

* * *

James' p.o.v

The rest of the day was a blur for James, who was constantly trying to get Scarlet to talk to him normally, not snarling or muttering under her breath

"I don't know what's up with her" James spoke as he pushed his dinner around on his plate, taking a few bites. Logan and Carlos were arguing, Carlos moaning about what was on his plate, because it was not a corn dog, rather something that looked like it was vomited out of the cooks mouth and served as food, Carlos' suggestion which got some dirty looks from both Logan and Kendall. They both pushed away their food, looking disgusted as the trays skidded across the table, Carlos taking the perfect chance to dig into their food, not matter how much he complained about how it looked

"Carlos, that's disgusting!" Logan shouted, pulling his face as Carlos took a large spoonful of the mush, turned to look at Logan and made a massive gesture of putting the spoon in his mouth, chewing like a camel. The only thing Logan did was punch Carlos hard in the shoulder

"Guys!" Kendall tried to separate the two, going in-between them and ducking away from the cat fight they were having

"James! Help!" Kendall got hit in the face by a flying hand from one of the two boys, sending him stumbling off to the side, but something caught his eye, and James found himself staring. Scarlet was walking towards the 'antisocial bitch' of the school, a tray in her hand as she casually walked towards her, but the bitch didn't even give Scarlet a second glance, just continued to do something in a sketch book she had on the table, her body hunched forwards as she drew or whatever in the sketch patch. He watched the scene unfold, but it didn't take long, because Ashley, after Kendall noticed him staring and told him her name, stood up drastically, her mouth moving but her grey eyes looked angry as she stormed out of the dinner hall, her sketch book lying forgotten on the table. Scarlet stood in place, staring down at the table before slamming her tray down hard on the table, splashing the muck all over her arms and the table, but she ignored it, only going for the sketch book lying on the table after wiping her arms with a napkin. James moved away from the table, pushing the chair back, ignoring Kendall as he screamed his name in frustration, ducking away at the right time to avoid a fist that shot out of no where

"Scarlet" James asked calmly as he could, not touching her before she slowly turned around to glare at James with her violet eyes

"What?" she questioned in that horrible emotionless voice that James hated, because he could still hear her beautiful voice from before talking to him. But now it was horrible to listen to, because he missed all those times with Scarlet

"Shouldn't you give that back to Ashley?" James stated clearly, but Scarlet rolled her eyes, flipping her backpack to her stomach, yanking her pack open to shove the sketch book in a frantic mess, the pages scrunching up at the harsh shoving Scarlet was going. She only stared up to James to glare at him coldly, fixing her bag back on her shoulder and keeping up the cold stare as it slowly worked on James. He had to really concentrate on now all of his strength not to look away from Scarlet

"I will" Scarlet snarled angrily, stomping away from James, bumping his shoulder as she passed, not looking back

* * *

Scarlet's p.o.v

Her body was angry at James because he wouldn't leave her alone, no matter how horrible she would be, it was just not working. She kept planning to do a horrible thing to him, just to make sure that he would leave her alone, especially his stupid friends, even though they never took much notice of her. It was only James that was constantly trying to gain her attention, trying to wiggle his way back into her life

Yeah, Scarlet remembered about how they were friends in pre-k and she met the others, only making a true connection with James. But times changed, life changes, either for the better or worse, but in her case, it was worst. Her life had changed when she moved away from James with her father, Headmaster Rocque, to form this school for the gifted. She had her own abilities, but she only showed a certain amount of them, because she didn't want to be called a freak. Her feet were walking her across the lawn outside back to the dorms, where she knew Ashley slept in her own room. People were scared of Ashley, even though she showed no amount of powers, it was just something about her that people found scary. Scarlet was probably the only one that actually had the confidence to stand up to her, to talk to her like a friend, but of course Ashley refused to talk to anyone, unless you really pissed her off enough for her smart mouth to start to talk and being sarcastic. Scarlet heard someone start to shout at her from across the lawn, an old man's voice that carried, but Scarlet ignored him even though she could hear every word he was speaking

"Oi you! Get off my lawn. Do you know how long it takes to keep this neat and tidy? it's typical of you stupid kids to not obey the rules, especially that Schmidt girl! She's the most annoying, I mean yesterday I cau. . ." his long, idiotic rant cut off as Scarlet slammed the door that was the entrance to the dorms behind her with a loud bang, rolling her eyes and letting out a large sigh at the sweet silence, except for a small ticking sound from the clock hung above the door. She could hear everything in the room, if there were any other sounds coming from the rooms, the only obvious one was loud rock music that blared all around the dorms from Ashley's room, probably because she was pissed off at something. As she walked up the long stairs, she heard someone banging loudly on Ashley's door, bellowing about turning the music down in a shrill voice that really made the hairs on her arms stand up

"I very highly doubt she can hear you over the music" Scarlet spoke sarcastically with a raised voice so the girl could hear her. When she looked over at Scarlet, she noticed the girl that was banging on the door

Jo Taylor, the blonde bitch that probably had slept with every guy in the Palm Woods school, and was now going after Kendall Knight, another blond that she could tick off her box of people that slept with her. Scarlet couldn't put a face to Kendall's name, that was until she realised that she had met him before in pre-k, James introducing them until she had to move away

"That stupid bitch is always doing this!" Scarlet screamed shrilly, throwing up her hands and marching out of ear shot of Scarlet, who only rolled her eyes and tried opening the door to Ashley's room. The door handle opened easily under her hand, the music so loud that she needed to take a step back from the room, the music playing havoc with her sensitive hearing, Scarlet rubbing at her ear to stop them ringing. Ashley's room was not a tip like Scarlet had expected, everyone was order and nothing was lying useless on the floor of her room, the only mess in her room was the desk that sat on the far side of the room, she had obviously moved it from its original position

"Hey" Scarlet didn't allow her voice to sound happy or anything along those lines as she spoke to Ashley, who only stared up at her while Scarlet looked around in her bag for the sketch book. Her zips were loud in the quiet room, but Ashley didn't bother to speak

"What do you want?" Ashley spoke in a mono toned voice, her grey eyes were emotionless

"I came to give you this" Scarlet only threw the pad to the floor and left the room without another word, slamming the door behind her. The music started again, this time it was much louder

* * *

Kendall's p.o.v

The next lesson was to practice their powers, and Kendall was really not looking forward to this, because he had no control over his powers. The last time he had used them was against his father to push him out of the window when he was abusing Kendall. He was used to the abuse, but something snapped inside him because his mother was hurt, and the incident was born. The teacher, who was Mr. Bitters, a big man, was useless, only talking about remembering the emotions or memories that they had when their powers were first manifesting, eating a burger that was really greasy, his upper lip was smeared in the stuff

"Just practice" he spoke through the large mouthful that he had in his mouth, spraying spittle and bits of burger over the floor or any students that stood too close. Kendall watched all of the other students in the room, most of them were trying desperately to get their powers to work, including James, Logan and Carlos, whose eyes were scrunched up trying to focus

"This is stupid" Kendall muttered as he continued to search around the room, his eyes falling on Ashley who was just sitting down on the floor drawing on the same sketch pad he saw her use in the lunch hall. Kendall could see the back of the sketch pad, the brown back that was almost mostly black ink made up of drawings. He couldn't make out exactly what the drawings were, but they looked depressing. Ashley was not even trying to use her powers, but Kendall would. He tried to focus on the task, trying to remember the emotions that he felt. Anger, frustration, fear, all of the above, so he didn't know specifically what emotion he needed to feel to activate his powers. He felt stupid about doing this, but as he cracked open his eyes, James' hands were the same bright green colour as before when he used to powers. As he flicked his wrists, probably to flex, a large ball of green shot out from the movement of James' wrist, slamming into the wall and giving off a loud crash. When the smoke cleared there was a large hole in the wall, but Mr. Bitters was making a massive fuss about the hole, but James never moved from his spot, his usually tan face had gone white as paper from what he just did. Kendall himself was shocked, but he was also jealous that James could easily control his powers

"James Diamond! To the principles office!" Mr. Bitters bellowed, throwing his burger to the floor and shoving James to the door violently. Each time that James tried to answer back, he was only shoved harder by Mr. Bitters. When James got to the door, he gave up trying to explain himself, only throwing open the doors and stamping down the hall out of Kendall's line of sight. Everyone had watched the scene except Ashley, who only rolled her eyes and continued to draw in her sketch book, but a dark shadow loomed over her, and it was Mr. Bitters talking to her in a low register. She only stared up him to acknowledge him when her sketch book was yanked out of her hands, her expression dark and angered to the point that her teeth her gritted hard. Mr. Bitters walked away from Ashley with her pad in his hands, but she never tried to get it back, only slumping against the wall and muttering under her breath, Kendall knew this because he was watching her mouth move. Kendall was not a pervert, so as soon as he realised that he was staring, he tried to focus on his powers. Looking around, Kendall noticed a small chunk of ceiling that seemed to stick out like a sore thumb in Kendall's mind, so he held out his hand, palm first and focused on that chunk of ceiling. Nothing happened, Kendall only looking like a dork with his hand out pointing it towards the chunk that almost towered over him

"Dude come on!" Carlos shouted suddenly, making Kendall flinch and turn towards Carlos, his expression angry

"I'm trying!" Kendall spoke through gritted teeth, turning back to his task and holding out his hand again, squinting. Again nothing happened, some students in the room giggling behind their hands as Kendall continued to squint at the rock. Anger was slowly seeping into Kendall's body as more and more students joined in with the laughing. He was gritting his teeth as his eyes narrowed more, around his hands going the yellow colour that they had before during the incident, his hand automatically clenching into a fist as small chunks of rock fell to the floor, but Kendall tried harder to move the rock. With a large, swift movement, Kendall threw his hand back and the rock went with his command, wrenching itself from the wall and hovering in the air for a moment. But Kendall couldn't hold it up for long, and the yellow colouring to his hands faded to nothing, and the rock tumbled to the floor right towards Kendall as people screamed his name, the rock creating a large black shadow as it plunged towards Kendall at a breath-taking speed. . .

. . .But he couldn't stop it


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Well, I hope that everyone enjoyed my last chapter, got two reviews, which was nice! Would have liked more, but I can live

Thank you to the two people that reviewed my story and are following it, thank you so much!

_KendallLover223 - thank you for enjoying the story, and I hope that you continue to read and review the story. Sorry it's going a bit slow, but it's difficult :s_

_djdiamond12 - I've made James' powers different than any other powers, because I couldn't really think of any powers that would suit James, but then I thought of the powers that I described. They are a little bit confusing to describe, but (I think) you will realise what they are. There's a connection between Ashley and James' powers, but not power wise! In my profile, there's a little clue to what Ashley's powers are, there is the connection I was talking about. I hope that that information is good enough for everyone to be able to figure out what James' powers are, if not, then I'm sorry :s_

_All of the other people that reviewed my story in the first chapter, I'm sorry to say that those are not the powers that James has, his are a little different than any other stories you've read before. Guessing James' powers is still a challenge for people! Because I just love the suggestions of what people think his powers are, sorry :) But I loved the comment with James' powers being like the hulk, that really made my day_

_Everyone has gotten Kendall, Logan and Carlos' powers right, because they were obvious. _

_Enjoy. And thank you to DoomedBex for the idea of the first part to this fanfic! About time that :P I was struggling with ideas_

* * *

Kendall's p.o.v  
He couldn't move an inch from the floor he was frozen too at the scene ahead of him

Ashley Schmidt, the girl that was often called 'the antisocial bitch' of the Palm Woods school had saved Kendall from being crushed with a massive slab of earth that he tried to move and failed, by using her own powers to suspend it in the air metres from Kendall's cheek, the slab bobbing up and down from being held in the air. The massive slab of earth was coated in a dark black colour with a lighter white edge to it, but it was moving, circling around the edges of the rock. But as Kendall dared to move his eyes, the only part of his body that he could actually move, he saw the look of sheer horror that was etched on her face, which had a ghostly white hue to it. Her hand was outstretched towards the rock, palm first, and Ashley's hand was coated with the black colour that the rock had

Hands were grabbing at Kendall, yanking him unceremoniously to his feet, tearing at his arms, but Kendall refused to stand up, his eyes watching Ashley for any emotions that could cross her eyes, but there was noting. Her hands were shaking, her mouth falling open as she looked like a fist out of water, but her grey eyes only stared at the rock like it was her worst nightmare  
"Kendall?" a voice shattered the bubble he seemed to have around himself, the shards of his concentration falling to his feet, letting him see the real world to how it really was. James' face was right in front of his, his mouth moving but no words forming to Kendall's ears, and for a moment it scared him, a white noise howling in his ears until the words finally started to form  
"I-I'm okay" Kendall rasped passed the large lump forming in his throat, allowing the people around him, who ever they were, to pull him to his feet and away from danger, and in the exactly right time. As soon as Kendall's legs were only just safe, the rock dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes, heavily with a lot of weight, but a lot more dangerous. As soon as the point of the rock that had been meters from crushing Kendall's head met the floor, it only went through the floor until it was almost fully embedded in the ground, large and small cracks running from the new hole that Ashley had made. Kendall felt a rush of wind near his ankle as the rock dropped, he watched as the rock fell, watching Ashley as her hand slapped to her side and was long forgotten. Her face never regained the natural colour she had before, and it worried Kendall. A crowd of people started to swarm around Kendall, James' hand tightly glued to his arm, never letting go, no matter how many times that Kendall tried to move away from the group to see Ashley, someone would move in his line of vision, blocking his view

* * *

Scarlet's p.o.v  
She watched the whole incident happening, and did nothing to stop it

What could she have done to stop it? Because Ashley had reacted faster than anyone in the room, even the teacher Mr. Bitters, who had telekinesis but crap reactions, still munching on his burger and yelling at the students, but never Ashley. Everyone knew that she kept her powers to herself because no one knew what her powers were, until now, when she saved Kendall Knight's life. But the thing that troubled Scarlet was the horrified look etched on Ashley's face as soon as she realised what she had done, used her powers to save a student, possibly ruining the 'bad girl' reputation that she had going, and now people knew her powers, but not the story behind why she never used them. As Scarlet was inside her own thoughts, and ignoring the crowd of people that were now hanging around Kendall and James asking them questions that would bug Scarlet if they were asked to her, Scarlet noticed that Ashley was bolting towards the doors of the gym, her face stone like as she ran straight past Scarlet. She watched Ashley running past her, even watching as she threw open the doors with her hands

But another thing caught her eye, James Diamond dragging an unwilling Kendall Knight across the room, raising his voice to get the people crowded around them to leave them alone and let Kendall gain his bearings, Kendall stumbling from a hard yank towards James, his usual bright green eyes were glazed over, still staring at the exact spot that Ashley had stood moments ago. But Scarlet noticed a notebook left lying on the floor, cast aside by James as soon as the incident happened, long forgotten by said boy, who threw open the doors to the gym similarly to what Ashley had done, but with a hell of a lot more force. The doors were practically ripped from their hinges, flying away down the corridor of the hallway, clattering loudly

"Idiot" Scarlet muttered under her breath, ignoring Mr. Bitters as he screamed for everyone to continue with practicing their powers, but Scarlet moved quickly to the notebook left behind before Mr. Bitters could take it away, Scarlet immediately shoving it into her backpack, her back constantly facing Mr. Bitters so that he couldn't see what she was doing. As soon as her backpack was zipped up to the point that someone couldn't see the inside of her bag, she walked out, her chin tipped up and ignored the shrill scream of Mr. Bitters

"Oi! Scarlet Rocque, get back here and practice!" his voice was muffled behind the burger he was eating, Scarlet could smell it even from the entrance to the gym, but she walked quickly towards the lunch room, shoving on her bag and quickening her steps. She could smell Cuda products wafting through the corridor, so she followed the scent, hoping it was James' she was following and not some random strangers. The lunch room was practically swarming with people as Scarlet entered, pushing open the door slowly so she didn't attract attention to herself more than necessary. James, Kendall and their two friends which Scarlet forgot the names of, were sitting right to the left side of the lunch room, huddled together and speaking in hushed voices so that no one else heard what they were saying, not even Scarlet with her heightened senses. Without another word, Scarlet walked quietly towards their table, but they seemed to not notice her approaching, reaching back into her bag for the notebook in her bag, that was until she slammed the notebook down on the table. One of James' friends, one that had pale skin, jumped in the air higher than James or Kendall who were taller, giving off a small shriek

"What the hell do you thi-" James started to scream, that was until he turned around to look at who had slammed down the notebook. As soon as hazel met violet eyes, James' smile beamed on his face, a cocky smile that Scarlet wanted to roll her eyes at "hey" James spoke, trying to pull her down towards the table, but she managed to jump out of his reach, shaking her head and not speaking

"Please don't do that again" the pale one spoke, his hand over his chest because it was beating so fast

"Anyway" James spoke in an irritated tone of voice, glaring at the paler one "thank you for bringing me my notebook back. You gonna open up to me now?" James asked in a flirtatious tone, giving Scarlet a 100 watt smile that was probably meant to melt her on the spot, but she didn't even blink, completely unphased by the action. She only grunted and nodded her head towards James, but Scarlet noticed Ashley hiding in the corner of the lunch room, her knees tucked up towards her chest, her chin resting on the knees, her grey eyes staring unblinkingly forwards. But a girl that Scarlet hated started to walk towards Ashley, her whole posture was threatening, it was Jo Taylor, the slut of the school was threatening her as Ashley bothered to move her eyes towards Jo, whose hands were balled at her sides

"Hey bitch" Jo snarled, pushing Ashley at her shoulder so she would get her attention. Dark grey eyes snapping up towards Jo as Scarlet watched "nice powers. Not! Oh, and stay the fuck away from Kendall, he's mine" Jo snarled, lifting her arm to go for a punch towards Ashley, who was just sitting there taking the abuse. Scarlet didn't know if Ashley would have defended herself, so Scarlet stepped in, sensing the tension between the pair. Before anyone could stop her, Scarlet had lunged forwards just in time to catch Jo's wrist before she lashed out at Ashley, flicking her wrist to force Jo to stumble away from them both, falling on her bum. Jo looked angry beyond words, her upper lip curled in a snarl, a low growl ripping from her throat

"Leave Ashley alone" Scarlet snarled in a threatening tone, glaring at Jo as she stumbled to her feet, ignoring the threat that was still hanging in the air from Scarlet, but Jo soon tried to shove Scarlet to get to Ashley, but she didn't like what Jo was trying to do, and soon Scarlet reacted again, pushing her this time harder but not enough for her to fall on the floor, most of the damage already done because people in the room were snickering. This time, Jo went to punch Scarlet, but Scarlet was much quicker than Jo could ever be, lashing out with inhumane speed, her fist connecting with brute force to Jo's nose, breaking it instantly. Jo fell to the floor like all of the bones of her body were pulled out, her body making a large 'thump' as it collapsed to the floor, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Scarlet was still pissed off, going to kick Jo in the side but two arms wrapped around her mid-section, pulling her back. She could smell the Cuda scent that James wore and instantly she knew it was James trying to pull her away, but Scarlet would not go that easily. Her elbow lashed out, connecting with James' side, forcing him to let off a loud shout of pain and let her go to stumble back, but he didn't give up as easily as Scarlet hoped, because his arms wrapped around her waist again, this time in a much stronger grip and flush to his chest. Scarlet looked to the left, noticing the look of confusion on Ashley's face, her eyes almost cold but she still held the shocked look, probably from someone defending her. James was whispering in her ear to calm down, slowly releasing his grip around Scarlet, but as soon as she felt the ease of pressure around her, Scarlet reacted, elbowing James again in the ribs. Before anyone could stop her, Scarlet wrenched Jo up from the floor by the collar of her shirt, dragging her across the floor to the infirmary, ignoring the looks of fear and shock from people. The fabric of Jo's shirt was moving under Scarlet's hold, probably because she was slowly waking up, a snarl of anger hitting Scarlet's ear

"Let me go you freak!" Jo shrieked in that horrible shrill voice that sounded like fingernails grinding down a black chalk board, the sound ear-piercing to Scarlet. She let the fabric go, letting Jo fall to the floor of the corridor without a second glance towards the bitch, only looking back when she heard Jo's shoes scuff against the floor, and a brushing wind meters from her face. It was lucky that Scarlet could move quickly, because without a second thought, Scarlet twirled around and grasped Jo's wrist before it made contact with her face, and Scarlet twisted her wrist violently, making it give off a loud snap. Jo began to scream in pain, her eyes crinkling with the pain as she dropped to the floor in an instant at Scarlet's feet, begging and pleading with Scarlet to let go of her wrist, but before her fingers could loosen around Jo's wrist, she was dragged back with tremendous force, making her stumble and almost fall on her butt if she didn't steady herself instantly

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Gustavo snarled right in her face, spittle splashing against her face, his own face was beet red with anger, veins popping out from his temples

"I was helping another student" Scarlet snarled back with just as much anger as she could muster, trying to keep eye contact with Gustavo past those stupid bug eye sunglasses, but she looked backwards

"There was no need to injure a fellow student just because of a stupid petty argument" Gustavo didn't know the whole story behind what happened in the lunch room, nothing about how Jo had threatened Ashley

"It was no-"

"I don't care about what the fight was about! You have detention until I say its over" Gustavo boomed, pushing Scarlet into a room and locking the door behind her

* * *

Ashley's p.o.v

The room that the headmaster had locked her inside was a disgusting dark yellow colour that really contrasted against the whole room, because most of the room was made up of crappy drawings that looked like a toddler had been let loose in the room and doodled along the walls, or that's what Ashley thought had happened

But the door that had been locked was thrown open again, and Ashley almost stood up to walk out of the room, until another figure was pushed inside the room, the door slammed closed behind Scarlet as Ashley bothered to take a look. Scarlet's face looked like thunder, angry and frustrated at the same time with a single look. Scarlet didn't even cast Ashley a second gaze, only storming to a desk right at the back of the classroom and sitting down heavily on the seat, making it screech back from the weight even though she was thin, Ashley managed to watch the whole scene because she was sitting right at the back of the classroom near the window so she could gaze outside and be lost in memories of anything that came to mind. Ashley's first thought was about her old friend she left behind when going to this stupid school for the 'gifted', yeah these kids were as gifted as they were intelligent was Ashley's thoughts about the children in the school

Another one of her thoughts went to Scarlet as she watched her movements in the corner of her eye, making sure her music was loud enough to drown out any other sounds other than the music and her own thoughts running through her mind. Why did Scarlet defend her in the lunch room in front of all those people? Was it because she took pity on poor defenseless Ashley Schmidt, who made a pretty good reputation out of herself by keeping away from others and threatening those who became too close to her? She couldn't help her natural instinct to push people away, just so that they wouldn't get to know her and crush her heart even more than it already was, she was barely keeping it together in the first place, and now? She had Scarlet Rocque defending her against Jo, the slut of the school

"Why did you help me?" Ashley heard her own voice blurt out of her mouth before she could stop it even past the loud music pounding in her ears, but it sounded muffled. Ashley ripped off her headphones from around her ears, the music much louder now that they were away from her ears but it didn't phase Ashley in the slightest. Scarlet's head snapped up at the question, her mouth open slightly as if she was going to answer the question, but she snapped it shut again but kept her violet eyes glued to Ashley's grey ones

"Because" Scarlet started to say, her eyes narrowing as if she was thinking about what to say "You looked like you wanted a friend, not people that hate you because of this 'bitch' mode you have" Scarlet replied finally to her question, her tone cold but with a hint of friendliness that Ashley heard immediately. But Ashley only stared at her, not quite believing that someone actually wanted to be her friend, so of course, she decided to push her away

"Thanks, but I don't do friends" Ashley snarled in an angry tone, snatching her headphones from the desk and standing up fast, making the chair squeal under the fast movement, but Scarlet was completely unphased except for a small amount of hurt flashing in her eyes, but it was gone as soon as it arrived, never to be seen in her eyes again "if you knew anything about me, you wouldn't want to be my friend" Ashley spoke in a tone she had never used in her life since she first arrived at the school, a tone of hurt that she tried not to show as she stared into Scarlet's eyes. But before Scarlet could look deeper into Ashley's eyes to pick out more emotions that were probably roaming around in her eyes, Ashley twirled on the spot on the heels of her converse, storming out of the room before she said anything else that she would regret

* * *

Kendall's p.o.v

Mr. Griffin's class was boring!

Especially considering that James was sitting on the other side of the room with Scarlet, but Kendall had no one to talk to, considering that Ashley did not come into the class today. Scarlet was only warming up to James, talking to him in sort of full sentences or just grunting when James asked a question, at least James got that far with Scarlet! Kendall could barely get any words from Ashley, nor could he say thank you for saving him yesterday and not letting that huge chunk of earth squash his head into the floor, killing him instantly. Kendall felt guilty about not being able to say he was grateful, but Ashley was no where to be found, but no one seemed to be interested about why she was not in class, not even Mr. Griffin, who only looked his way once before rolling his eyes and continuing with the lesson

"Mr. Knight" Mr. Griffin's voice was low, but Kendall had not expected his voice to be so close to Kendall's ear, because he jumped a foot in the air from fright, biting on his lip to prevent any squeal of any kind from escaping from his lips and embarrass himself

"W-What?" Kendall stuttered in a hiss, not meeting his teachers gaze because he was leaning close to Kendall

"Where is Miss. Schmidt?" Mr. Griffin muttered

"I don't know" Kendall answered truly, no stutter in his voice as he dared a look to the right, where Mr. Griffin refused to move away, his expression solidly angered at something Kendall didn't know. Mr. Griffin moved away from Kendall's table slowly, pushing himself away to help another student who tried to gain his attention while he tried to talk to Kendall. A piece of paper slammed into Kendall's face, landing smack bang on the table, but he knocked it down off the desk into his hand hiding under the desk before Mr. Griffin turned around, quickly un-scrunching the ball of paper to find James' neat sprawl on the paper

_Dude, what did Mr. Griffin ask you? Looked and sounded a little weird - J_

Kendall stared at the message James sent him, not moving to grab his pen in any way to write back to him until he thought up anything that he could think about to tell James, but he couldn't lie, and soon the pen was writing on the paper

_He asked about Ashley and if we knew if she was. But i didn't know - K_

Kendall twisted in his seat slightly to throw the ball back, making sure that it didn't hit anyone else incase that they read the message. It hit James in the face, leaving him slowly moving his head to glare at Kendall, opening the ball while keeping eye contact. James' pen flowed across the page as he wrote, Scarlet leaning across to read the message, ger mouth moving as if she was telling James something and trying to read the message at the same time,, but James screwed the ball up and threw it back before she got a good read of the message. Once again Kendall unfurled the paper

_No one's seen her since yesterday, Scarlet especially has not since they live in the same dorm. She didn't hear any music from her dorm at all, nothing. She's not in the school_

Kendall didn't sent a message back, only staring at the message and wondering what Ashley was doing

* * *

Disclaimer: Well, the first part of the chapter was DoomedBex's idea, so phew that I didn't need to think of much, because I was really struggling with this fanfic. Another challenge!

What do you think Ashley is doing while she's outside school? Not really given much information about what she's doing, I'd love to hear what you think considering there's no information.

Please review :)

DoomedPhsyx2030


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This chapter has come from DoomedBex :) I've added some more to the chapter so it was a little longer. Please enjoy :D

* * *

Scarlet's p.o.v

It had been days since the incident with the bitch of the school Jo Taylor, Scarlet had been given an entire weeks detention for the incident, just because she started the fight between the two, Jo had gotten away scotch free, much to the annoyance of Scarlet, but Scarlet didn't care at all. Ashley had still not returned to school, no one knew where she was, but Scarlet thought that they had become better friends. James on the other hand had got more confident but more flirtatious towards her, heck he even started trying to hug her, however, she managed to dodge out of his way before he even got close to hugging her, elbowing him or just plain smacking him in the stomach to stop him in his tracks, but he never got the message, it seemed to encourage him more, especially out in public. But like Scarlet had said, she opened up a bit, speaking occasionally to him, also speaking to Kendall, Logan and Carlos in the process

For Scarlet however, today was different to her, she didn't care about anything else as she woke up in her dorm, clad in only her night-shirt and shorts, her top riled up from a restless sleep she must have had. Scarlet forced herself out of her warm bed, letting out a big yawn and stretching her limps like a cat as it started to walk, after stretching, Scarlet walked calmly to the bathroom to have a quick shower, stopping in her tracks to look in the mirror, only taking notice of her black cat ears and tail twitching with something she didn't know. But her eyes scanned her face, only really noticing the large scar that seemed to be standing out like a sore thumb against her pale cheek glistening with sweat. Scarlet narrowed her eyes at her own reflection staring back at her, wishing that she could break the mirror with a single thought, but she couldn't, so instead of glaring at her reflection, she jumped in the shower, the water cold but she didn't care. It took Scarlet five minutes in the shower, feeling so distracted and thinking to herself

She dried herself before putting on her normal everyday clothes, making sure to hide her ears and tail like she always did, feeling nervous about them before she left her safe room, yet, instead of walking to the lunch room like she always did, she decided to skip breakfast. Scarlet wasn't really paying much attention to her surroundings, thinking about the anniversary of her Mother's death, and she was so out of it that she didn't hear someone call out her name, that was until she felt a pair of strong, yet gentle arms wrap around her waist, pulling her flush to their chest. Scarlet turned her head to see just enough to see that it was James holding her as if she was a small child, trying to protect her.

"Good morning beautiful" He whispered in her ear, and Scarlet mentally slapped herself for being careless enough for letting him get this close, knowing he wouldn't stop no matter how much she tried to push him away. She elbowed him in the stomach hard to get him to let her go, yet not hard enough to hurt him. He did let go eventually, but he had a pout on his face, making Scarlet roll her eyes

"Morning." She muttered quietly, turning to walk away from him, taking the next corridor which was quieter than the rest. As she went to walk past her Father's office, there was a harsh yank on her clothing, pulling into said room.

* * *

James's P.O.V.

James watched Scarlet walk away, holding a worried expression on his face, his eyebrows knitting together with the worried look. Scarlet seemed to be in a bad mood and more distant than usual, and to say James was worried would have been an understatement, James would have had to roll his eyes if anyone asked him about it, luckily Carlos was not around to ask the question. Kendall stood next to him, watching Scarlet turn into the next corridor, completely out of sight from them both.

"What was that about?" Kendall asked him with an underlined tone of worry lacing his voice, James turned to answer the question

"I'm not sure, she seemed out of it, hell, I even got to hug her, even though that's rare for me, for anyone" James took a glance in the direction Scarlet went in before the two boys headed to first period. What surprised them both was Scarlet's seat was empty; she usually was the first one in class with the exception of Ashley, who was always sitting in the seat next to the window right at the back of the room, looking bored out of her mind especially when the class started. Kendall went to sit at his normal seat next to Logan, but James stood there looking at the empty seat with a look of sadness, but James shook himself out of his thoughts, and walked to his seat and sat down.

James was bored, glancing at the door every chance he got when the teacher was not looking in his direction or talking to the class about something James probably should have been listening to, but his mind was else where, hoping Scarlet would walk through the door. It had been ten minutes since class started and they all had to listen to a lecture their teacher was giving them, the door suddenly swung open, revealing Scarlet in the flesh, but James shot up immediately in his seat, looking angered as he saw that she was covered in bruises around her face and neck, the only parts that James could see, but he watched as Scarlet walked to her seat with her head held high, her chin tipped up, ignoring everyone else

"Mr Diamond, would you sit down!" Their history teacher screamed in a shrill voice, but James didn't pay any attention to the teachers command, only to get yelled at again "Mr Diamond! Sit down now!" This time he did and for the first time he decided to be smart and listen to the teacher.

* * *

Scarlet's P.O.V.

Scarlet felt eyes on her, scanning their eyes over her face especially at the bruises that stuck out against her face as she walked past everyone to head towards her desk history class, her mind running a mile a minute to how the bruises appeared on her face. Her father had beaten her up as she walked down the corridor to her class, dragging her into his office, but, unfortunately, she was used to it, because every year the beating got worse. Her Father blamed her for her mother's death all those years ago when she was six years old, and it still crushed her, even though she refused to show how much it really hurt her. Scarlet's mother, who had been a beautiful woman in Scarlet's memory, had picked her up from Pre-K, but when they were a mile away from home, a drunk driver had crashed into the car Scarlet's mother was driving, killing her mother instantly. Scarlet was snapped back into reality when she reached her class, and as she walked in, she felt James's eyes on her immediately, and took a quick glance at him to see him angry at the sight of her, his main focus was the bruises.

She walked quickly to her seat, not wanting to cause any trouble and not bothering to explain to the teacher on why she was late, sitting down to immediately look out the window, she even didn't hear the teacher yelling at James, because she knew he was looking at her. She closed her eyes, only to re-open them when she heard the door open again, and a figure walked into the room. Scarlet took a glance through the corner of her eye to see it had been Ashley, but then she quickly looked back out the window, not caring about the lesson. She felt a pair of eyes burning holes from behind her, and Scarlet knew that it was Ashley who was burning the holes, but didn't shift in any way to tell Ashley that her constant staring was making her nervous

It had been forty-five minutes when the bell rang but Scarlet was too distracted, inside her own thoughts and didn't hear it, yet was brought back to reality when she felt a hand on her shoulder, Scarlet turned to see it was Ashley and to say she was shocked would probably be an understatement, her mouth dropping open in the shock. Ashley motioned her to follow by inclining her head towards the door, so she grabbed her backpack and followed the silent girl that no one understood up to the roof of the school, fully trusting her

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V.

She was concern for Scarlet, she didn't know why she cared or why she bothered, but she did, and it was unusual. At first she though it was because maybe she owed Scarlet for defending her from that bitch Jo, but then thought it had to be something else, something that her subconscious was screaming at her to do, because maybe Scarlet was the same as Ashley, troubled. Ashley managed to reach the roof before Scarlet, and immediately turned to Scarlet before asking a question that she had wanted to ask

"What's wrong?" Ashley knew she sounded a little cold and distant but she hoped Scarlet could hear the concern laced in her voice, even though it was deep inside the words she was speaking. Scarlet looked at the floor as soon as she asked the question, kicking aimlessly at an invisible object on the floor that Ashley couldn't see, hesitating for an answer, unsure about explaining why she was so upset, that was until the floor gates opened when she opened her mouth, and all of Scarlet's secrets came gushing out of her mouth before Scarlet could stop herself, or Ashley could interupt. She spoke about everything to Ashley, her mother's death and about her own father abusing her, and by the time Scarlet finished, Ashley felt angry about it, yet the feelings confused her, wondering why she felt this way towards Scarlet. So she shut herself away from the emotions, subconsciously rubbing at her left arm with her right hand as Scarlet spoke, her violet eyes filling with tears from what Ashley could see as she whispered the secrets she held

"I-I'm sorry" Scarlet suddenly spoke, her voice empty of emotion as if she somehow managed to pull herself together as Ashley was lost in her own thoughts

_"Ashley!" _A voice hollered inside Ashley's mind through her telepathy, making her jump and flinch slightly, but not enough for Scarlet to see, because said girl was wiping her eyes with her sleeve, trying not to smudge her make-up. Ashley didn't reply to the person, blocking them out so that she could continue to speak with Scarlet, who was now only sniffing, trying to pull herself together enough to be able to talk normally once again

"How long as it been happening?" Ashley asked as soon as she managed to block out the voice for long enough to speak the words. The boy who was calling out to her was desperate to get her attention, but Scarlet was more important at the moment

_"Can you wait for a minute!" _Ashley screamed inside her mind, really pushing the message into the boy's mind that was constantly screaming inside hers, giving her a headache

"Ever since my mother died" Scarlet replied with the same monotone voice that she used all the time, and Ashley felt sadness fill her body, because at least Scarlet met her mother. Ashley squeezed her eyes closed as the boy screamed in her mind, more and more desperate, but her mouth dropped open as the boy spoke more words in her mind

"I've got to go" Ashley spoke suddenly, cutting off Scarlet in her little speech that she had talked about but Ashley had not been listening. But when Scarlet tried to walk away, Ashley's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back so Scarlet was facing her direction, Ashley's face stern "this conversation is not over!" Ashley snarled, not meaning to sound so pissed off, but she was starting to get a migraine from some idiot screaming in her mind

"W-What?" Scarlet tried to talk, but Ashley started to walk off the roof through the door that barely any one knew was there, Scarlet and Ashley were the only ones, even though Ashley was the one who found the door leading up on the roof. She bounded down the stairs two at a time, holding out her hands to balance herself from falling over and making a complete fool out of herself, even though no one was watching her

_"I'm on my way, just hold on!" _Ashley screamed with her telepathy, narrowing her eyes with the sheer thought and concentration she needed to use her powers, the only ones that she wanted to use at this moment, but she got no reply from the boy on the other end, and it worried her more than she wanted to admit. She crashed into the door leading outside, immediately slamming the door behind her so that no one who might have walked through the corridor saw her secret door that she cherished, which Ashley had to camouflage to look like the wall, she had done a great job. The door leading up to the roof was a secret place that Ashley loved to go to when she was troubled, she kept a stash of goodies up on the roof, but told no one. Soon Ashley was bolting down the corridor like the devil was on her heels, seeing in the corner of her eye Knight looking her way, but she ignored his stupid attempt to get her to talk, she just ran faster, almost reaching the large gates to outside

"SCHMIDT!" Gustavo boomed just as her fingers brushed the iron handle to open the gates, someone yanking her back from her goal by her clothing as Ashley growled low in her throat, twirling around to glare at the idiot that was holding her back from running out of the school

"What?" Ashley growled low in her throat, sounding primal with the growl that snarled out of her lips. Gustavo looked beyond angry, his face beetroot red with veins practically bulging out of his forehead, his upper lip curled with the anger

"I have finally caught you skipping class" Gustavo snarled through gritted teeth, his teeth grinding against each other so hard they were threatening to break from the force

"I'm not skipping class, I was heading out for a little while to visit family" Ashley lied through her teeth, staring straight into Gustavo's stupid 'bug-eyed' sunglasses to try to analyse what type of reaction he would have, but Gustavo's lips twitched up in a smile as if he knew that she was lying

"You are skipping school, and I've had enough of it" Gustavo's tone had gone cold "grab her" Gustavo growled to two guards that suddenly appeared at his side looking like two massive buildings compared to Gustavo. They moved in a black blur, too fast for Ashley's eyes to see

"Got you" One sneered as his fingernails dug hard into the flesh of her right arm, there was another pinch as the other guard gripped her left arm and this time she flinched in pain as they hosted her up in the air so her feet didn't touch the floor

"Hey! Let me go!" Ashley shouted loudly, causing a scene because a load of students turned to see what was going on as they were going to their next class. The looks on the students faces as they saw Ashley hoisted up in the air by the two guards that practically 'brown nosed' Gustavo, the students faces went white with fear, but Ashley really couldn't care, because she was struggling in the tight grip but not using her powers, that would have been too easy. If she had used her powers, that would have shown weakness to Gustavo, who, as soon as she arrived at the school, wanted to know what her powers were. To Ashley it felt like he was trying to find someone, asking each of the students their powers, and looking disappointed when the powers he wanted was never spoken

"Follow me" Gustavo whispered just loud enough for the guards to hear, twirling on his heels and striding towards her dorm in confident strides, his back straight

"Let me go! You're not allowed to go this!" Ashley started to rant, but the rest died on her tongue as she saw Knight walking past, his head sweeping around to stare at her, his mouth dropping open like a fish out of water, his green eyes widening

"Hey, wait" Knight shouted towards Gustavo, but the guards never stopped in their strides to the girls dorm, but Ashley was glad that the guards didn't stop, because then she would have dealt with the stupid Knight boy, and Ashley rolled her eyes. The guards tugged at her skin to force her through the door to the entrance to the girls dorm, making her flinch from the pinch to her skin, they didn't care about her feelings

"Where are we going!" Ashley snarled, keeping the fear she felt hidden away from her voice, but Gustavo never heard her, only sneering to two students who were sitting on the sofa in the living room casually, meaning to be in class, at least Ashley had an excuse. The two girls paled, bolting out of the dorm before Ashley could blink or speak, leaving her in the room with Gustavo and the two guards. She expected them to pause in the living room, but instead Gustavo continued to walk up the long, winding stairs that led to the rooms, the guards still pulling at her top to keep her walking. They soon reached her bedroom, Gustavo throwing open the door with a loud bang that cracked the wall as it hit, Ashley was soon thrown into her room, never getting the chance to balance herself as she hit the floor shoulder first, a small grunt escaping her mouth when she hit the floor. A low, emotionless chuckle came from behind her, but she refused to turn around

"You will not leave this room until you have finished ALL of the homework you owe your teachers. Food will be sent to your room and someone will watch you as you eat it Ashley, just so that you don't starve. It depends on you how long you stay in this room, because if you don't do the work that I've given you, more will be given to you" Gustavo spoke in a cold tone, sounding deadly serious as one of the guards shifted from one foot to the other seeming inpatient, but Ashley was going to refuse to accept that she had to stay in the room, just because she skipped some dumb classes. She hated this room with a passion, enough to not make it her own. She refused to accept that this was going to be her room for the entire time that she would remain in the school, she never unpacked her bag of her items, never putting up posters of her favourite bands or got rid of the disgusting colour of the room by painting it a different colour

"I won't do it!" Ashley screamed as loudly as she could, lunging for the door to attack, only to slam into the door face first because Gustavo slammed it shut before she could stop them from closing the door, the sound of a set of keys locking the door froze Ashley in place as cold fear settled into her bones, stopping her only for a moment. Ashley didn't give herself time for her mind to settle with the idea of being left in the room, immediately crashing and banging on the door to try to attract attention, screaming in the loudest voice she could, but no one spoke back to her, and she finally stopped banging on the door, exhausted. Ashley turned slowly with her back still against the wood of the door to face the room, scanning its contense. The room was bare, except for two piles of books, large Ashley might have added, at four meters apart from each other, just enough room for Ashley's small figure to fit in between the two piles of books, making them easier to reach from her place on the floor. But Ashley still didn't want to read books, and she swung out her leg to knock the books to the floor in a mess, watching the two towers of books fall

There was no escape from the room that Ashley could see except the window, but that was a no go. The window, as Ashley found out before hand with personal experience, would only open to allow a small amount of fresh air to get into the room, her small body wouldn't fit between the small gap the window, and it annoyed Ashley. Someone would be watching her room like an hawk, watching her every move

She was trapped

* * *

Disclaimer: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review

So, who was the voice that was talking to Ashley? Another guessing game I know, but it's fun to hear what you guys think!

Also, what will Ashley do with the information Scarlet has given her? Will Ashley try to help Scarlet?

Please enjoy the chapter

DoomedPhsyx2030


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: God how long as it been since I've updated a chapter of this? God I'm so sorry, but I've been stressed with a whole lot of things

My job! I've got this prick of a man that works behind the bar (pulls pints and stuff like that) who is always on my case, watching me like a hawk to lunge if I do something wrong. He's just really upsetting me, shouting at me when I do something wrong, and I'll tell you now that doing that does not work at all. I've had no experience with being a waitress, so I'm learning on the job, but he won't cut me any slack with it

Anyway, here's another chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Kendall's p.o.v

He pushed his food around his plate, feeling quite annoyed at James

Kendall had been throwing notes at James' table all throughout the lesson, the teacher never noticed once. She was an old woman that could barely stand for a minute, god help her standing for a long time during the class. So mostly Mrs Jones let everyone do what they want, class assignment, doodling or just talking to friends. Kendall had thrown those notes only for him to read! But James had made it really easy for Scarlet to read the note, not caring about privacy at all. Kendall looked to the side of his desk, noticing the empty chair next to his that was meant to have Ashley sitting there with a bored expression on her face

Was it sad that Kendall could imagine her face even though he didn't know her at all?

Kendall sighed out loud, running a hand across his face to do something except just sit there watching everyone else stuffing their face, especially Carlos, with food, talking merilly between each other. No one had noticed how quiet Kendall was, but even though he kept taking small bites out of his food, sometimes missing his mouth, Kendall's thoughts were not on what everyone else was talking about

His thoughts were on Ashley and everything that had happened between them during his short amount of time in the school. The way she had protected him against that large piece of concrete that he had desperately tried to control but failed, using her own powers that she wanted to keep a big secret to help. The most confusing part was when Ashley just bolted out of the room after saving him, and completely ignoring him for, what was it now? Two days straight. No other students had seen her since the fiasco, except Kendall, who had seen two large body guards of Gustavo's dragging her into the girls dorm, what reason? Kendall didn't know at all, and it made him curious. As the guards were dragging her away, she even ignored him then, only thrashing around in their hold like she knew what was happening

"Kendall?" James' voice shook Kendall rather violently out of his train of thought, he flinched, dropping the folk that was half way to his mouth to the floor. It clattered to the table with a metallic ring, bouncing once off the table and flinging somewhere on the floor, lost to Kendall's eye. His mouth was open, waiting and ready for the food on his folk, but he glanced up once he noticed the lack of heaviness in his hand from the folk. Hazel eyes were growing with concern, the previous conversation was lost as soon as James said Kendall's name

"W-What?" Kendall stuttered, trying to focus his thoughts on what James was saying. His mouth was moving but no words were echoing in Kendall's ears, he tried to strain his ears to listen

"Kendall, are you alright?" Logan finally spoke just as Kendall was finally homing his thoughts on really listening to everyone else and not just his thoughts about Ashley. He shook his head, but regretted it immediately as everyone lunged for him, Logan's hand on his forehead to check his temperature

"No, I'm okay" Kendall leaned backwards away from Logan's touch and giving them a large smile "I was just in my own thoughts, that's all" Kendall glanced around the room, finally landing on James' hazel eyes that looked worried

"Are you sure? I mean we kept asking you questions, but you ignored us?" Logan tried to put his had on his forehead again, but Kendall slapped his hand away

"Yeah"

"Were you thinking about Ashley?" a snotty girls voice stopped anyone else from speaking, because Scarlet had been ready to ask a question, her mouth opening, but the girls voice stopped that. Kendall swiveled on the spot, staring into a pair of crystal blue eyes that really caught Kendall's attention before he could scan her face fully

"N-No!" Kendall fought back, pushing himself away from the table before anyone else could make any other accusations about Kendall liking Ashley. There was a knowing look in those blue eyes of the blond girls

"I'm Jo" Jo introduced herself, giving Kendall a smile that made his heart skip a beat "I didn't get to introduce myself earlier on, because of _her_" when Jo sneered the word, she inclined her head towards Scarlet, her eyes suddenly turned a dark, vicious blue that scared Kendall, but he didn't show it. From the corner of his eye, Kendall noticed James moving to shield Scarlet from Jo, protect her from the verbal abuse that Jo spat her way. Jo's eyes cleared a little bit from the darkness that she once held in her eyes, but James never moved from in front of Scarlet, his hand out behind him to make sure that Scarlet stayed behind him

"Don't" James snarled, Kendall found his eyes snapping to James' hazel ones, and he had to almost take a step back away from him

Those hazel eyes held so much hate, pure, undignified hate towards Jo. Kendall couldn't help the flinch, his eyes seemed glued to James' as if it was Kendall that he was glaring at, not Jo. Kendall's mind almost went back to that small time when James pinned Kendall to the wall in anger after James' dad left, it was that look that was now in James' eyes. Kendall looked away for a moment, trying to stop a shiver from wracking his frame

"Don't what?" Jo started to speak, before giving off an annoyed grunt "she stopped me from making friends with you" Jo moved to Kendall's side, probably to try to seek comfort away from James. But the hazel eyes, when Kendall dared a look, were now glued to his, angry hazel meeting terrified green

"I-I" Kendall started to try to speak, but his eyes wouldn't move away from James'. He tried to tell James with his eyes that he was scared of the look James was throwing his way, but it seemed like his only intention was so scare Kendall

So he did the only thing he was really good at. He ran out of the dining room

* * *

Scarlet's p.o.v

The situation between Kendall and James was becoming serious, and Scarlet wanted to stop it

But Kendall had bolted out of the dining room almost in a fit of tears, but James had stayed in his place. He was frozen on the spot as far as Scarlet could see. When she moved to look at James' face, she almost took a large step back in fright. His usual tanned face was sickly pale, all of the colour drained out of his face to only leave it a ash colour, the hazel eyes were wide, pupils dilated so much that Scarlet could see the fear and guilt that kept washing over the eyes. His mouth hung open slightly as Carlos and Logan moved around his frozen body, trying desperately to wake up from his train of thought that made his face drain of the existing colour

"JAMES!" Carlos shouted in the loudest voice he could down James' ear, but said boy only flinched slightly, the vacant look still holding his eyes to the spot that Kendall had been in moments ago. As Scarlet watched, she noticed a long glass on the table that had barely been drank by Carlos, the fizzy drink still bubbling in the glass, and an idea sprang in her mind. Without another thought, or making sure that no one saw her move, Scarlet slowly walked to the table, easily picking up the glass in her hand, and without really taking any notice, she twisted around on her heels and threw the entire contense of the glass over James' face like she was a girl that had been dumped moments ago

James' eyes snapped closed as soon as he saw the clear liquid coming his way, the movement easily seen because the liquid was clear and Scarlet had excellent sight, seeing James' eyes tightly squeezing shut as the liquid hit his face. Immediately his face twisted into a scowl, his upper lip curled up

"What the hell?" James shouted, throwing up his hands in annoyance, pushing past Scarlet and Logan to reach towards the metal container supplying a large amount of napkins, he just kept pulling them out one by one and swiping his face with them

"You were frozen on the spot, and were not responding to anything. It was one of the ways to get you to react" Scarlet made her tone dull, but James never turned to look at her, only constantly pulling out a handful of napkins. Scarlet rolled her eyes "you need to chase after Kendall, you really upset him somehow" Scarlet watched as James twirled on the spot, the hazel eyes looking scared at the realisation of what he had done towards Kendall, his brother

"I-I" James began to speak, but Scarlet stopped him

"He needs you right now to say sorry, or you might lose him" James only heard half of Scarlet's speech, because he bolted from the room like the devil was on his heels, throwing open the doors after pushing people out of the way

* * *

James' p.o.v

He pushed people after people out of the way of him running down the corridor, he was running at full speed, the adrenalin pushing his body to the limit just to get to Kendall. One person swore at James as he pushed them into a locker, the metallic crash hitting James' ears but he chose to ignore it, because he could see Kendall at the end of the corridor talking to someone else who was blond, they were closer than James liked, the bodies of the people easily seen because the doors at the end of the corridor were wide open. James really pushed his body to get to Kendall, wanting to stop Jo before she did anything, but they were talking low

"I won't ever hurt you Kendall" Jo's tone was sickly sweet, easily trapping Kendall to her words as much as James could tell "I won't let anything happen to you sweetheart" James skidded to a halt after hearing the words, only forced to watch as they leaned closer, their lips met half way, moving together in rhythm, Kendall's eyes slipping shut with the kiss, he pulled her closer to him by her waist. Jo's hands slipped into Kendall's blond hair, messing it up as she grabbed handfuls of his hair and really pushed Kendall's head to deepen the kiss. James' heart was in his gut, just watching the pair and knowing that the relationship would not be good, but they separated, still looking deeply into each others eyes, a small smile tugging on Kendall's lips. Jo looked to the left of her, noticing James standing frozen in the corridor, her own face twisting with a smile

"Will you go out with me Kendall?" Jo asked in the same sickly sweet tone, and before James could jump in to stop Kendall, Kendall only nodded his head

Jo took Kendall's hand, pulling him along with her as she walked outside in the sunshine, Kendall like a little lapdog

But Jo turned around to look at James, a small evil smile glistening on her lips as she used her other hand to wave at James


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Hey guys!

Right if you've not read my other fanfics, which will have the same message in it, I've signed up for this Prince's Trust thing, which means that most of my time will be put into completing it. It's for 12 months (3 months) and for one of the weeks I will be away for a week, which means that I won't be able to post any new chapters of my stories! I'm so sorry, but this will help me with trying to get a good job :) I will try to type the chapters up as fast as I can, so I'm not abandoning the stories, honestly. I just thought that I would warn everyone

* * *

Ashley's p.o.v

The doors to her room swung open with a hell of a lot of force, almost pulling the wooden doors from their hinges, Ashley barely flinched. Gustavo's large figure stood in the door frame, leaning casually on the wood and giving Ashley a large, slithering smile that almost had her shivering in disgust

"Have you finished your work?" Gustavo grunted, staring Ashley down with those 'bug eyed' glasses that she wanted to smash off his stupid, smug face. Without a word, Ashley started to stand on her feet, almost robotic, snatching up her books in the process of standing up and throwing the book towards Gustavo, not letting him have any time to catch all of the books she threw. He stumbled, some of the books hitting him in the chest, the rest clattered to the floor at his feet, he barely gave her another look, twisting around, his face in a scowl

"Pick these up" Gustavo demanded to Kelly, his assistant. The smaller woman flinched away from him, cowering back towards the wall, her brown eyes impossibly wide, showing the large amount of fear, Ashley almost felt sorry for her as she shifted past Gustavo, never touching him, and she fell to her knees trying to pick up the books, her hands quaking.

Ashley wished that she never threw the books to the floor, the smug look was back on his face

"Can I go?" Ashley made her voice as cold as she could, making sure that the words were as icy as possible. Gustavo didn't speak, he was too busy staring at Kelly at his feet, trying to collect all of her books from the floor, her hands still shaking. Guilt crashed into her gut, but she made sure that it was not showing on her face. Gustavo nodded but never moved from the doorway, meaning that Ashley would have to barge past, something she didn't mind doing. She ducked her head, almost charging towards Gustavo head-first, knocking his shoulder, doing more damage to herself than Gustavo. Ashley stumbled backwards after hitting Gustavo's large figure, almost tripping up on Kelly, because she was still kneeling on the floor

"Shouldn't you be getting to class?" Gustavo's booming voice made Ashley grit her teeth, stopping any nasty comment from snapping out of her mouth, her hands clenching hard against the soft flesh of her palm

"I would if you got out of the way" Ashley snarled in a nasty tone through gritted teeth, raising her tone right at the end because she let her anger get the better of her. Some of the books that Kelly had failed to pick up were floating around Kelly on the floor, cocooned in black as they floated into Ashley's vision, her whole body was tense and shaking with the anger. Gustavo's face twisted into one of rage, his face turning bright tomato red, and before Ashley could move, Gustavo had crossed the room in record speed, knocking Kelly to the floor with his rage, and he rose his hand

Bringing it down hard against Ashley's cheek, her head snapping sharply to the right. Ashley barely flinched at the harsh contact, only bringing her head back to stare at Gustavo's bright red face, his hand still up in the air almost as if he was ready to slap her again. Her cheek stung from the contact, the palm of Gustavo's hand was bright red like his face. The books had long since fallen to the floor

"You've always been a thorn in my side Schmidt. You better change your attitude" Gustavo snarled, stepping to the side to allow her to walk out of the room, but she stayed another moment to glare at her 'headmaster' with cold, icy grey eyes. The headmaster looked shocked at how she lacked any reaction to getting hit by him, because, now she had chance to think back to what happened, the slap had been very loud in the silent room, almost bouncing off the walls. Kelly had flinched, because she was now clutching at her cheek exactly where Ashley had been slapped, with a pained expression on her face

"Can I leave now, headmaster?" her tone was not cold anymore, it sounded more like a small child when it came out of her mouth, Ashley gritted her teeth to stop herself from speaking anymore, not wanting to sound like a small child. Kelly looked shocked at the small tone, Gustavo almost looked smug because she had instantly changed her attitude, not really meaning to. Without looking back at either of them, Ashley stomped out of the room

* * *

James' p.o.v

The doors to the lunch room banged open, making a lot of people shriek and drop the tray of food that they had held in their hands, but James almost dropped his out of shock

Ashley Schmidt was the one who banged the doors open, her face pale but looking murderous as she crossed the hall to sit by herself, crashing into the seat and banging her head on the table. James had managed to get a good look at her face, especially at the corner of her mouth, where a small dribble of blood was noticeable against the pale hue of her features. Before James could move, Scarlet had moved from his side in a flash, quickly, almost running towards the table that Ashley sat at, James was at her heels

"Ashley?" Scarlet's tone was sincere, caring, but Ashley never lifted her head from the table, never glancing towards her

"I'm fine" a cold, emotionless tone was the reply to whatever question Scarlet was going to ask, it was as if Ashley was telepathic. The smile on James' face fell, a small blush coating his face as he thought about Ashley hearing his thoughts towards Scarlet, who was standing only a meter away from him

"I didn't ask you a question" Scarlet tried to make her tone humorous, but it didn't even bring a smile, from where James was standing, onto Ashley's face. The corner of her mouth only seemed to thin in anger, until she finally rose her head and turned around to face them both fully. James couldn't stop his eyes diverting from her cold grey eyes to the small line of blood that was now dribbling down her chin, a large red mark marring her face, looking like a large hand print

"What happened?" James' mouth automatically opened, spewing the words before his mind could fully think about the question. Ashley's eyes snapped to his quickly, glaring at him

"I walked into the door" Ashley snapped in a harsh tone, clenching her hands into fists until she moved them to hide underneath the table

"A door that looks like a large hand print?" Scarlet replied sarcastically, folding her arms across her chest and shifting the weight from one foot to another, a scowl on her face from what James could see. A dark shadow crossed over Ashley's face, a sarcastic smile flashed towards them

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" James knew the question was rhetorical, neither of them spoke "why would you care anyway? I thought that I was the _'antisocial bitch'_ of the school'?" Ashley rose her hands to form air quotations around the words 'antisocial bitch' were bitter. James had a comment ready on his tongue, but Ashley suddenly shot up from her chair, movement in the corner of James' eye made his head twist to look at what Ashley suddenly stood up. Kendall was making steady pace towards the table, his bright green eyes were looking troubled, James only looked back at Ashley, and froze. Ashley was slowly backing away from Kendall as he approached, keeping her body crouched low but not low enough so her body was scraping along the floor. A menacing look flashed in her grey eyes as she watched Kendall slowly inch his way across the room, leaving Jo in the dust

"What the hell happened to you?" Kendall whispered like it was a deadly secret, but James saw her eyes narrow dangerously, her upper lip going from thinned to snarling. She heavily swiped the back of her hand across her chin, wiping away the blood which had almost dried to her pale chin

"Why should you care?" she spoke the same rhetorical question to Kendall

"Because we are friends?" Kendall's biggest mistake was to make it a question, and James flinched when he did it. Ashley's eyes suddenly went blank, void of any emotion, grey blank eyes staring into green, violet, brown and hazel all at once

"We are not friends. Not at all" Ashley snarled, her voice the same as her eyes, completely void of anything. There wasn't even the smallest hint of pain, regret, sorrow in her voice when she spoke. James felt fear plummet in his stomach, but he still watched as Ashley's eyes snapped to Scarlet's for a moment, as if they were communicating through just their eyes, until Ashley looked away. After a moment, Ashley walked out of the room, stomping her feet

* * *

Kendall's p.o.v

He watched her figure retreating from the lunch hall, stomping her feet like a small child that didn't get their own way, but there was something else about her. Something in those grey eyes of hers showed a large amount of pain with something

"Kendall sweetie" Jo's shrill voice shrieked, bouncing off the walls and right into Kendall's ears, he flinched as a body collided into his body, wrapping their arms around his neck to bring him down to size. Jo planted a small kiss to his cheek, but his gaze remained glued to the door, his inner feelings towards Ashley overgrowing those towards Jo, but he knew that Ashley wouldn't confess her feelings for him, so he went with Jo. Jo started to pull at his arms, whining down his ear that she wanted to be alone with him, but Kendall was not moving to her pleas, his eyes suddenly glued to James', and the hazel eyes were flashing angrily at him. James opened his mouth to make a snide comment, Jo managed to yank his arm hard, almost knocking him to the floor with the hard pull

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Kendall muttered under his breath, walking faster when Jo started to practically stomp down the corridor, her face looking furious, her jaw clenched, her hand clenching hard around Kendall's wrist, almost breaking it

"I can't believe that bitch" Jo snarled

* * *

Scarlet's p.o.v

The air was thin, the atmosphere so tense that she could practically cut it with a knife. She looked at all of the faces of her friends, looking at them all one by one, taking in all of the emotions that cast across their faces

Logan looked like he would pass out at any moment, his skin impossibly paler than usual, a ghostly white colour that did not look good. His brown eyes were wide with terror, the pupils dilated with what happened moments ago with Ashley, the blood that had leaked down her chin for no reason, the large hand print

Carlos' eyes were darting around like he was watching an imaginary ping pong game, they wouldn't settle on anything for more than a nanosecond. The look on Carlos' face was confusion, his eye brows knitted together, a question on his lips because his mouth was open. But there was a look of sadness deep within his eyes, because no one was telling him what was going on

James' face was the one that she had to take a double take, and stare into his hazel eyes. There was so much fury dancing in his eyes, so much hate for Jo, it was like he could tell what kind of bitch Jo was. His face was contorted in fury, his upper lip twisted with the anger that Scarlet knew he was feeling, his hands clenching and un clenching at his sides. Scarlet wanted to run away, but she stayed right where she was, watching as everyone slowly moved back to their seats, picking at the food on their plates. Even Carlos did not take a single bite out of his food, which made Scarlet worry for him

"I'm going back to my room" Scarlet muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear, but no one replied to her, she didn't really take it personally. She moved before her body could fully comprehend what she was doing, she pulled away from the table, grinding the chair she was sitting on against the floor, still no one noticed, not even flinching. She waited for a moment, waiting to see if anyone would raise their heads from their food to talk to her, to ask where she was going, but there was nothing, not a single squeak

Anger flushed across her chest for a moment, but the guilty look in James' eyes made her take a double step back, biting back the angry rant that was about to explode out of her mouth, she only walked through the doors, slowly opening them

Before she knew it, Scarlet was outside, beams of sunlight making her skin feel slightly warmer than usual, it was so hot that she was almost sweating. No one else was outside, mostly because it was lunch time, so most of the kids were stuffing their faces with food the stupid dinner lady was serving, or whatever she classed as food anyway. The only real person that really ate her...'food' was Carlos

"Yuck" Scarlet muttered to herself, shivering in disgust when she remembered when Carlos shoveled food into his mouth without a second glance to what he was eating. It had not just disgusted her, everyone else in the room had pulled a gross face. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, it was unfortunate that no one saw it, because it was the first real smile that she had done in a long time, and her...No Scarlet would not think that way! Shaking her head, Scarlet continued across the court yard, but a sound of scuffling feet made her almost pause in her steps, as if she knew that someone was following her. Their footsteps were loud and clear to her ears, thanks to her heightened senses, so she could easily tell that they were only a few steps away from her

"I can hear you, you do reali-" her sentence was cut off dramatically when a large, sweaty hand clasp around her mouth, stopping her from speaking or screaming for help. Her survival instincts kicked in, forcing her body to thrash around in the person's hold no matter how much it hurt, adrenalin rushing through her veins. They lifted her from the floor so her feet didn't touch the floor any longer, and no matter how much she kicked and thrashed, their tight grip never loosened from around her torso, it only seemed to tightened in what seemed like excitement

"Now now Scarlet" a voice she could have recognised hissed directly down her ear, making her shiver in fear "we don't want to have to do this the hard way" the voice seemed to be enjoying Scarlet thrashing in their hold, because soon a sadistic laugh howled from their mouth, making Scarlet flinch and try to get away from them. She tried to speak from under their hand, but it only came out muffled, much to her annoyance. But it seemed like the person knew what she had said, because there was a whistling sound somewhere close to her, before something solid whacked against her temple, a fiery pain scorching her skull as the hit sent her head flying back against a hard chest. Her vision clouded over, blackness threatening to send her into unconsciousness but she willed it back just enough to try to get out of the danger she sensed was happening. But, unfortunately, there was another dull whistling again, the second whack to her temple much harder than the last one, her vision swimming but remaining clear just enough so she could see the retreating scene of the school become further and further away...

...as Scarlet succumbed to the blackness that finally filled her vision


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Thank you so much to those who reviewed chapter 8 of this story. It mean a hell of a lot! :D You really don't know. I've got so many plans for this fanfic, I keep coming up with really good ideas further on in the story! Just hope that I can type my ideas good enough for everyone! Aw man I'm so excited about this story now. Lol, but if there is anything that is spelt wrong, I am so so sorry! I can't seem to work a keyboard at the moment, my fingers are just unfamiliar with the keys :s

* * *

James' p.o.v

He woke with a smile on his face, completely unknown to him the reason. It just spread across his face like an infection, just without the disgusting stuff that goes with it. He tried to relax into the covers, snuggling into the soft sheets and giving off a long, breathless sigh. From across the room, Kendall was still asleep, rustling in the sheets, he mumbled in his sleep, but James was not listening, rolling his eyes to the back of his head to try to get back asleep

"No" Kendall mumbled, thrashing out with his feet, kicking up his legs in the air as if to fight off an invisible foe that only Kendall could see in his dreams. James slowly crawled open his eyes, lifting the upper part of his torso to see Kendall fully in the small amount of light the open curtains allowed to seep into the room, the sunlight mostly coating Kendall with the golden beams. Kendall was thrashing violently against the covers now, his sentences incoherent words to James' ears, James didn't waste another second watching him

"Kendall!" James screamed, jumping onto his bed to restrain him against the bed, trying to grab Kendall's wrists to stop Kendall from thrashing out with the horrors of the nightmare he was tangled in, but James was not quick enough. Something pink started in the corner of his eye, James barely had any time to dodge, to duck away from the fist he knew was heading his way, instead the fist Kendall made smacked him square in the jaw with a powerful force, knocking him down to the floor. James' face slammed into the carpet, scraping against the fibers of the carpet, giving him a major case of carpet burn, making his vision swarm. Kendall was screaming loudly now with the nightmare, crying and sobbing loud, incoherent words that made the door to their room slam open, Logan and Carlos' bodies blasting past James behind him

"Kendall! Kendall, wake up!" Logan pleaded with Kendall as James turned around on the floor, holding himself up only with one arm, swiping the other across his cheek where Kendall had punched him. He must have thought he was someone else, and for a moment anger consumed James before he fully realised why. Around his hands went green, meaning that he had activated his powers, James could only guess that his hazel eyes were no longer hazel, but completely green. But the anger soon disappeared from his body completely once he saw the state Kendall was in. Kendall had bolted from the bed so fast that he had knocked both Logan and Carlos from the bed, throwing them to the floor before any of them could blink. Now? Kendall was cowering against the corner of the room near his bed, trying to press himself into the wall to become part of it

"Kendall?" Carlos' childish voice spoke, and Kendall actually flinched away from the voice as if he heard something else instead of Carlos' words. James could only look at the situation and be reminded of the first time that Kendall had a nightmare. This time was before any of the others knew that Kendall was being abused by his own father

_Kendall was screaming like someone possessed, the wailing shriek bouncing painfully off the walls, knocking James out of his dream like state. He crashed to the floor unceremoniously tangled in his bed sheets from the sudden wakening, his face, much like before, scraped against the carpet, the bedroom door slamming open, but instead of it being Carlos and Logan, it had been Mrs Diamond. Her face was stone like with annoyance, but as soon as she saw the state Kendall was in, thrashing violently against the bed, his legs tangled and restrained in the sheets, adding to the terror, her face had gone bone white with panic. She had frozen at the doorway, something James would never have known his mother to do, but she had_

_"Kendall! Kendall dude, please, wake up!" James had shrieked at Kendall, shoving at his shoulders to wake Kendall up, but the sudden contact must have panicked Kendall even more, because suddenly a pink object soared through the air-making no noise at all- and collided against James' cheekbone, throwing his head harshly to the side. Never during Kendall being in the nightmare did the panicked, horrifying shrieking from Kendall's mouth stop or dilate in anyway_

"I'm so sorry" a sudden, sobbing voice broke James out of his deep thoughts as he flinched when pain rocketed at his cheek. He didn't move his hand to the bruised cheek, only slowly approaching Kendall still curled up against the corner of the wall, a terrified look cast in his eyes that had James' heart clenching horribly in his chest, restricting it beating. Something else sparked inside him, a sort of new, unknown feeling that something was wrong with someone else, something had happened to someone close to James except Kendall. The feeling wouldn't go away, no matter how much James held onto Kendall and allowed the blond boy to sob into his shirt

It had taken Kendall hours to calm down after his nightmare, but no matter how much Logan, Carlos, Headmaster Rocque or Kelly pried for the information, Kendall refused to speak out about his abusive life. Logan nor Carlos knew about the abuse Kendall went through, it was only James that knew, and it horrified James to no end. The night he found out about the abuse Kendall went through completely shattered James' heart, both because Kendall kept it such a big secret from him

Kendall only flashed a calm-but fake- smile towards them, telling them all that he was alright. James never believed him for a moment, no one else noticed the way Kendall's hand shook at his sides, no matter how many times he clenched his hands, the shaking never ceased, no one noticed the barely pale hue to Kendall's face-James had seen it before, so he knew what to find-

"Honestly" Kendall threw up his hands to wipe them across his face, showing signs of him becoming annoyed fast "I'm okay, it was just a nightmare. Everyone gets them" Kendall laughed, James flinched. It should have been the other way around

"We better get back to class" James tried to hide the fear in his tone, but Kendall noticed. Kendall's green eyes glanced towards him, hazel meeting green only for a moment before the green eyes glanced away to stare at a spot on the floor. James still held the eye contact with Kendall's eyes, refusing to allow such a horrible nightmare that Kendall had to easily pretend didn't happen. He made his body move towards the bathroom with numb legs guiding him

"You better hurry up" Kendall called out in a strong voice to anyone else that might have listened into the conversation, but James knew much better than that, he heard the crawling fear that was slowly pressing into Kendall's voice from whatever nightmare he had. James didn't jump into the shower like he planned, only quickly splashed cold water at his face, not doing anything along the lines of his usual face-care ritual because he needed to watch Kendall like a hawk incase he did something stupid like last time

_"He promised though" _a voice crept into James' subconscious, freezing him on the spot before James realised what was happening. He only stood staring into the mirror in front of him with widened hazel eyes, his mouth agape with the sudden thought. His mind tried to go back to that time when James caught Kendall doing something he never thought was possible from the leader, tried to creep into his mind to suddenly assault him with those images he kept behind that black wall

"James? You okay?" Kendall's pale hand waved in front of James' face, eventually knocking him out of his dream like trance. His eyes didn't leave the mirror until Kendall gently led him out of the bathroom to sit him down on his bed slowly "What's the matter?" Kendall questioned, and James gave off an almighty snort, pushing Kendall to the side so he was not so close

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question, Kendall?" James snorted with anger, his nostrils flaring with the anger he was feeling. His face was probably red because he could feel an unnatural heat in his cheeks. James continued to stare Kendall down, green terrified eyes clashing with a stormy hazel, and James didn't care if this reminded Kendall of his abusive father

_"What was he thinking!" _the voice trailed inside his mind once again, but it never knocked James out of his anger towards Kendall only seemed to increase it drastically, enough for James to twirl on the spot and throw a punch at the wall. It gave way to James' fist easily through into the next room - which was occupied by Logan and Carlos - James had difficulty pulling his fist out, struggling and yanking his fist back through the wall, but nothing worked

"Maybe if you were more gentle pulling your fist out, it wouldn't be still stuck in the wall" Logan's sarcastic reply made James give off a small growl of annoyance, but he took Logan's advice

"What's wrong dude?" Carlos asked, jumping onto one of the beds, lying along the length of the bed only to kick up his feet like a child

"Something's wrong" James stated, a slight quiver in his voice "Something wrong with Scarlet, I-I can feel it, here" James pointed slightly left to the center of his chest where his heart was with his index finger

"What do you mean something's wrong with Scarlet?" Kendall spoke, but James ignored Kendall, still answering the question

"I don't know"

* * *

Ashley's p.o.v

"Ashley!" a voice bellowed her name from down the corridor, but thinking that it was some stupid fool playing a trick on her, she simply continued to walk down the corridor to what she was meant to be going to class. The person called out her name once again, demanding that she wait for them in an annoyed tone of voice. Ashley only slowed her pace down slightly, until a hand on her shoulder yanked her back and around to face them

"Do" James panted, breathing heavily as he bent down to catch his breath "Do you know where Scarlet is?" James asked, still sounding breathless

"No" Ashley replied in a cold tone, but, if anyone was listening hard, they would have heard an underlining tone of fear creep up her voice when she least expected it. However, it seemed that none of the others heard the fear in her tone as Kendall, Logan and Carlos joined James to fire question at her all at once. Her eyes locked with Kendall's only for a moment before she looked away first

"Did she return to her room last night?" James asked over the loud voices of his friends, locking his eyes with hers. Why was James asking these questions to her? The antisocial bitch of the school? No one ever paid attention to her unless they needed something, then they would throw her away like yesterdays trash. Anger built up inside Ashley, her hands tightening into fists at her side, digging her knuckles into her leg to stop herself from lashing out at James in anger

"I don't think so" the emotionless reply Ashley gave made James flinch and look away from her eyes, the once blazingly angry hazel eyes now looked scared

"God damnit" James muttered under his breath, walking away from the group of friends to stomp down the long corridor, muttering curses under his breath

"What's with him?" Carlos jerked a thumb in James' direction, turning around to block Ashley from everyone else, she took this chance to pivot on the heels of her converse to almost follow James down the corridor. Ashley soon began to lose herself in her own thoughts, pondering about Scarlet and where she could have gotten to. It was weird that she just up and disappeared without any evidence...

...Wait! Did anyone actually look at the crime scene?

Ashley immediately chanced direction to outside, pushing past Logan and Kendall to bolt outside into the courtyard, scanning her surroundings for what she was looking for. Noting came into view, only a small amount of gravel that seemed to be disturbed, heels dragged deeply in the gravel. It seemed suspicious to Ashley, who stared at the markings with a puzzled look, her eyebrows knitted together with the look of confusion

"KENDALL!" someone shrieked, Ashley twisted around so quickly her vision blurred at the edges, making it hard to see what made the person - who sounded like Carlos and Logan - screamed out Kendall's name as if he was getting attacked. Kendall was stumbling backwards out of the door, almost tripping over fully because of the stairs, trying to gain his balance so he didn't fall over. Clear on his face was a bright red mark in the shape of a hand print, and as James bolted out of the double doors to inside the building, Ashley could only guess it had been James that had attacked Kendall

"James! Calm down!" Logan squealed like a little kid, pulling on James' arm to try to stop his decent towards Kendall, looking furious

"No I won't calm down!" James roared, trying to yank his arm back from Logan's surprisingly tight grip, twisting and pulling at his arm. Ashley only watched the scene unfold, the mystery of the gravel at the back of her mind, slowly approaching the two as James screamed at Kendall, saying horrible words that he should have kept to himself

"You're pathetic" he sneered in a cold tone "you don't give a shit about anyone else but yourself. Our old friend has gone missing, and all you care about is yourself! No wonder your dad used to abuse you Kendall, he was probably beating the shit through the pathetic, whimp of a son he has" James crossed a line and he knew it, but Ashley knew that he wouldn't easily back down. But Kendall's face went pale, drained completely of colour that it looked like he would pass out on the spot he was standing in. A very hurt expression crossed his face, and Ashley knew she should stand in before anything else was spoken, because by the reaction that Carlos and Logan had, they gasped in horror

"Stop it" Ashley spoke in an emotionless voice, stepping in front of Kendall to shield him from the abuse James would probably throw his way. But instead James only snapped his eyes to hers, a clashing of their eyes - grey, cold and emotionless against hazel, burning with anger - in a staring competition. Ashley won

"The stupid emotionless bitch tries to help" James muttered under his breath but loud enough for everyone to hear, Ashley didn't react to the bait she knew James was dangling in front of her, she only kept silent as James' hands went bright green with his anger, making it impossible to see his hands

"Just walk away James, you've done enough damage" Ashley snarled, still keeping the emotion away from her voice

"Why the hell should I walk away?" James questioned in a vile voice "you don't belong in this group" he started "you don't belong with any friends, no one wants to be your friend. We all hate you here, especially me, Logan, Carlos, Kendall and Scarlet" Ashley heard the hurt in his voice when he mentioned Scarlet's name, she even felt a pull at her heart when the name was mentioned. But James' words were hurtful, cutting right into her because inside she knew the words were true. She refused to show it, dodging quickly away from a flash of green that was too close for comfort. It whizzed past her inches away from her cheek, she barely had time to dodge

"Wow, such a good shot" Ashley spat out sarcastically, brushing her fingers against her cheek to check to see if the bolt that James fired at her singed her skin. There was nothing underneath her fingertips

"Next time, I won't be so nice with where I aim" James threw another bolt towards Ashley, but as she knew James would attempt to attack her again, she forced her powers to activate, coating her hands in the dark magic she could control and catching the ball of bright green with her magic. It hovered in the air, swaying too and fro from Ashley not concentrating much on controlling the ball, but instead made sure that she could see James. Ashley really wanted to send the ball back in James' direction, but she held back

"No matter how many times you attack me, the outcome will be the same" Ashley spoke in her usual cold snarl, keeping her hand still at her side

"Why would I attack such a useless person like you, Bitch" now James was not going to use her real name, because, even though she really didn't want to read his mind, she accidentally caught a glimpse of thoughts inside James' mind

_"Where are you Scarlet? Please, come home, I-I'm worried" _she quickly pushed herself out of his mind, almost giving herself whip lash with the attempt. She could feel each emotion from James, crawling into her body to force her to feel the emotions of love, compassion and horrid worry that had Ashley biting her lip hard enough to draw blood

"You love Scarlet" Ashley put simply, making her words never sound like she was bullying James into a confession, but the look that crossed James' face as soon as she spoke, she almost took a step back to be away from the furious James that stood before her. He suddenly lunged for Ashley, grasping her clothing to yank her forwards. They were nose to nose, Ashley being able to feel the hot, angry breath that was heavy

"I do not _love _Scarlet!" James hissed in her face, pushing her away hard enough to make her stumble to the floor, if she had not used her powers - cheating if you wanted to call it that - to levitate so she could stand, being sure that no one noticed her

"Yes you do. Why are you pushing your friends around just because she's missing? Hurting Kendall even though you know what he's been through?" Ashley asked, only going from the information she gathered in those small moments of reading James' mind. It had only been brief, but unfortunately, she gained a lot of information that she really wanted not to know, picturing Kendall's bloody face after being beaten by his father

"I-I" James stuttered, for once Ashley had made him speechless, his mouth bobbing and a stupid whining noise escaping from his open mouth "you don't know anything!" James shouted, stomping his foot like a spoilt brat

"I don't know anything" Ashley agreed, a tone of hurt easily detected in her voice but it was ignored, James getting closer and closer to Ashley until they were almost touching "but if I'm right, Scarlet wouldn't just up and vanish like she has"

"Listen, you don't care about anything to do with _my _friend. She doesn't give a shit about you, no one does! I bet your parents never cared, just like Kendall's father" Kendall flinched from behind James, all the colour draining out of his cheeks the moment James spat out the words. She wanted James to stop talking, stop hurting Kendall like he was, but she knew he wouldn't

"James" Kendall whispered, his face still drained of colour "maybe we should le-" Kendall's sentence was cut short when James spun around to belt Kendall across the face with his fist, making the shorter boy stumble back. Ashley reacted

"Stop taking your anger from Scarlet out on those you care about!" Ashley sneered through gritted teeth, flicking her finger towards James to send the glowing green light smashing into his left cheek, sending him spiraling backwards at a high speed into the concrete

_"Come home soon Scarlet, James really needs you at the moment" _Ashley thought to herself as she watched James crawl to his feet from his hand and knees, making the movements slow, even when he lifted his head to look at Ashley, that was slow too. Where she hit him with his own power was a bright red, the brightest she had even seen on someone's face, it was a perfect circle, flawless but still easily seen

"You can't keep pushing people away when something bad happens in your life" Ashley was speaking from experience. Everyone she knew or cared about eventually she pushed away until she held no one to her heart, and it was a horrible feeling. Those who actually managed to get into the small barely visible cracks in her heart, like a close friend she wouldn't talk about, knew Ashley for who she really was. A person really desperate for someone to notice her, to see behind the emotionless, harsh personality she threw in front of her face

"I'm not" James sneered, clenching his hands at his sides to stop himself from lashing out at someone, because he knew what would happen

"Yes you are. You've already hurt Kendall by talking about something he should admit to others, not for you to spit them out when you're pissed off! I can see how much Kendall's hurting, I don't need to be a fucking clever clogs to realise. I thought you were friends" Ashley's harsh, bitter words hit home, because he slowly turned around, a horrified look on his face as he stared at Kendall

"I-I'm so sorry" James sobbed in a broken voice, lunging for Kendall to elope him into a strong hug, pressing his face into the crook of Kendall's neck sobbing like a small child when they got hurt. The green eyes looked scared for a moment, as if the contact was something he didn't want, but soon he hugged James back, slowly wrapping his arms around James' slender waist but that was the only contact he gave

Ashley slipped away from everyone as Logan and Carlos watched James and Kendall hug it out, she never looked back towards them, her goal was to get to her room as quickly as possible to be away from everyone

Her heart clenching tightly in her chest from James' harsh words that she knew he meant


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Hey guys, err once again (if you've been reading my other fanfics) I'm really sorry about not updating. Since I've now finished the course, I can update all of them one by one

Again, I'm sorry

* * *

James' p.o.v

James actually was not surprised when he walked back to his room and saw the sight before him as he walked inside the room. He didn't drop the plate he stacked up for Kendall from the lunch room, just to say he was sorry

Logan's stuff was piled up on Kendall's desk, scattered around waiting to be placed somewhere in the room. His heavy, large suitcase was slap bang in the middle of the room, half way open with clothes spilling out of the open mouth of the suitcase, it was lucky that James didn't step any closer inside the room, the result would have been terrible

"What on earth is happening? Where's Kendall's stuff?" James questioned loudly, interrupting someone in the bathroom as they squeaked in fright. Something heavy dropped to the floor, resulting in a big 'thump' to echo around the room, James flinched, placing down the plate onto the desk and carefully walking to the door of the bathroom, which was ajar

"We have swapped rooms" Logan put bluntly, never turning around to talk to James face-to-face, but he looked into the mirror, staring straight at James. James felt a little hurt from Kendall suddenly moving out of their room without any word to him, Kendall going behind James' back to ask Logan if he would swap rooms with him. But, the more James thought about it, he had been so horrible to Kendall for the past few days, saying snide things, telling everyone about his past that he wanted to keep top secret, blurted it out without a single second thought not thinking of how the end result would effect Kendall. And now, as James' mind finally caught up, he had hurt Kendall pretty badly

James could only guess that everyone in the school knew that Kendall had been abused by his father, which was too unfair for words. James now felt like a jackass, staring into Logan's eyes through the mirror, watching them flicker from different emotions

Anger

Annoyance

Different emotions that James could only capture for a single second before Logan closed his eyes, his fist slamming against the hard sink, he barely flinched

"You really hurt him James" Logan whispered, his eyes downcast to not look into James' eyes, fiddling with something on the sink. It clanked against the porcelain, scraped against it

"I know" James whispered back, turning around and stomping out of the bathroom in a huff.

Nothing else was said

* * *

Kendall's p.o.v

You know that feeling when you see a long time bully of yours? That's how Kendall felt watching James' figure walking into the lunch room next to Logan. Logan however, stood a few metres away from James, looking annoyed but saddened at the same time, never looking up from the floor until he almost collided with the table they were sitting at.

Kendall felt bad enough that everyone knew his secret, watching him with curious and nervous eyes as if he would break into a million pieces, thinking he was fragile just because he had been abused. But Kendall also felt bad for James, even though his mind screamed at him to forget James and leave him to rot, his heart overpowered his mind. It told him that James was sorry, and when Kendall looked up to try to capture James' gaze, he could see just how sorry James really was, without glancing into the hazel eyes

"Hey James" Carlos shouted, jumping up from the seat and waving frantically at James, a big grin on his face as he did it. James' face broke out in a smile, it was only a small one, pulling at the corners of his lips but it was still a smile. Kendall knew what Carlos was trying to do, and it made him smile just in the same way James had moments ago, he was trying to make the situation between everyone lighten up. James pulled up a chair to the table, but he sat at the end of the table, his hands underneath to keep them hidden.

Kendall knew what he was doing. James was probably fiddling with his fingers in a nervous way, unless Kendall spoke and told James that he wasn't angry about everyone in the school knowing about him. But the words wouldn't come out of his mouth, no matter how many times he licked his lips and opened his mouth, all he looked like was a fish out of water, which probably looked stupid to everyone watching him. Kendall didn't look up when he felt like someone was staring at him, Kendall knew it was James

"I'm not hungry" Kendall announced out of the blue suddenly, throwing his folk on the plate and standing up, making sure that the movements were loud so everyone watched. Slowly, dragging his feet as he went, Kendall walked away from the table, a mixture of feelings swirling inside his stomach hard, almost making him want to throw up. He didn't know what to think at that moment, he barely flinched when Jo's voice - which went through Kendall as if she was dragging her fingernails across a chalkboard - squealed down his ear, forcing him to look into her deep blue eyes and notice her for the first time during the day

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Jo muttered, lacing her fingers with his, pulling him down the corridor quickly

"I-I'm fine" Kendall spoke, hating himself for the stutter. However Jo didn't seem to notice Kendall, she still continued to drag him down the long corridor, tightening her grip when Kendall heard someone shouting his name

"Kendall! Kendall, dude wait up!" it was Carlos' hyper voice that screamed down the corridor, his voice really carrying, his feet pounding on the floor as he desperately tried to catch them both up.

A heavy hand slammed onto Kendall's shoulder, making him flinch

"Dude" Carlos spoke out of breath, his hands lying on his knees to try to catch his breath. Even though Kendall had pretty much ignored Carlos' calls, said boy still had a large smile on his face as he finally straightened up to speak to Kendall. James and Logan followed behind Carlos, looking worried as Jo's hand tightened much harder around his, squashing his fingers together in an uncomfortable way. Trying to remove his hand from hers would only upset Jo, resulting him in bitching and moaning about how they were in a relationship. Kendall really didn't need to have that rammed down his throat, not with everything that was happening with him and James

"What do you want?" Jo sneered, turning around herself but not allowing Kendall to. The tight grip loosened, only for Jo to link their arms tight so he couldn't even speak to his own friends

"I-I" Carlos started to speak, mumbling and stuttering like mad because of Jo, Kendall could tell that Carlos was looking at the floor with the nerves he was feeling. Kendall moved closer to Jo, almost pushing her behind him so that she was less threatening, it only seemed to work for a moment

"We better get to class" Kendall announced in a loud, powerful voice to get everyone's attention. Carlos was happy with the news, dragging Logan along the corridor, said boy skipping merrily, a big grin on his face

Kendall thought that they were cute together, like two halves of a jigsaw puzzle fitting perfectly together, only they never realised how lovely they were, one hyper, the other level headed and able to easily calm Carlos down with a single look. Logan never really realised he could do it, it was just instinct to calm down the very hyper boy

"Sweetheart, we're going to be late" Jo muttered under her breath, but it wasn't because she didn't want people to hear her say it

* * *

Ashley's p.o.v

She noticed something different about everyone in Kendall's 'circle' of friends, it was easily noticed by most of the students. When Kendall and James would usually happily go to their seats - which were together - today it was different. Today Kendall wouldn't make any eye contact with anyone, keeping his head low to the floor, dragging his feet every where he went. James on the other hand looked like someone had kicked his puppy, looking sad and pale, no usual golden glow to his skin like before

Ashley knew this was probably about the incident yesterday, the harsh words that James spat at Kendall, and when the taller boy threw punches, it must have felt like his father to Kendall. It hurt to know that the bond that usually held them together was falling apart at the seams, but Ashley wouldn't do anything to help them any more, that was only because of James' harsh words towards her. She had only tried to help them get along again, but instead she had horrible, snide comments thrown at her

She took them all on the chin, but it still hurt her feelings, something that no one else knew she had

_ "you don't belong with any friends, no one wants to be your friend. We all hate you here, especially me, Logan, Carlos, Kendall and Scarlet" _the words echoed through her head, no matter which song she played in her ears, the words were permanently scorched in her memory, to be played when she was feeling low

People never got Ashley. Never understood her foul moods, the sarcasm she spat out, the harsh words. But why should she let people in? Why should she give them a good enough reason to allow her to act normally if they were going to throw it back in her face?

The pencil in her hand snapped in half, a loud '_crack'_ booming in the silent classroom as Ashley flinched. She looked around, noticing everyone looking in her direction with either a scowl or worried look on their faces, she ignored them all

"What?" she snarled, reaching into her bag to grab another pencil to doodle with, completely ignoring the lesson. Whatever they were meant to be drawing, which seemed to be a bowl of ripe fruit in a nice ceramic bowl placed delicately on the teacher's desk, just waiting to show off and be drawn, Ashley had decided to doodle random things on her paper, dark things that seemed to show her mood. She had not really noticed how hard she had been pressing the end of the pencil to paper, but by the way the paper had given out underneath, leaving holes the size of a penny, showing the wood of her desk

"You're meant to be drawing the fruit, _Schmidt_" the teachers monotone voice annoyed Ashley, especially how he spat out her surname. Most of the teachers in his stupid excuse for a school spat out her name as if it left a horrid, rancid taste in their mouths. Or this was how she felt like when she had to be all polite and speak their surnames with respect

"What a load of bullshit" Ashley muttered under her breath, ripping the page she had been previously using and shoving it into her bag. The next page had some small indents where the pencil had almost gone through the page under the one she had been using, but other than that, it looked fine. Screw what the teacher thought of the quality of the page, the drawing was the main thing the teacher wanted, and that's all they would get!

Ashley never really decided to pay any attention to what she was drawing, even though some pieces of fruit looked like they were floating up in the air magically, it didn't really matter to Ashley. This was a magic school, so the possibility of that happening was greater than it actually sitting in the bowl. Plus, what was the point in drawing? What was it doing to help them have full control over their powers? A heavy, bored sigh escaped out of her mouth, she made it loud to disrupt the whole class

"Hey, Schmidt" a boy with brown hair hissed, trying to draw her attention to him, but for now she would ignore him, concentrate on this stupid class and when the bell rang, she would skip the next class and go back to her room. But he was constantly, throwing things at her until she noticed him, the ball of paper to the side of her head was enough

"What?" she hissed, gritting her teeth to stop anything else from slipping out of her mouth, her angry grey eyes snapped to the boys green, terrified eyes, his bottom lip trembling

"U-Um. . .C-Could you g-grab my pen, f-from the f-floor?" the boy's stupid stutter annoyed Ashley, but she simply bent down, leaning on her desk so she didn't fall over to the floor and make a complete idiot out of herself, plucking the pen from the floor. The boy held out his hand waiting for the pen, but instead she carefully threw it on his desk. She ignored the small thank you

* * *

James' p.o.v

James should have felt anger when Kendall squirmed in his seat, staring up at the clock with a look of desperation to get away from him. He knew this only because, throughout the lesson Kendall had never once looked at him, doodling on the page with his head in his left hand

"Kendall?" James tried to grab Kendall's wrist, to draw him back and frantically apologise for everything he said and did, but he only ended up grabbing air, just narrowly missing the fabric of the long-sleeved shirt he was wearing

A disappointed feeling washed over James, making his stomach plummet to the floor. Logan and Carlos joined them in the hallway, Carlos happily chatting away about their lesson to Logan, and once again they were linked at the arm. Well it was more like Carlos had Logan's arm in a tight hold, pressing the sides of their body together. Neither boy seemed to be bothered about the close contact they had against each other, and James wasn't about to bother them about it

His thoughts actually went to Scarlet, how had not returned to school after going back to her room, mysteriously disappearing, no where in sight

His heart ached to know if Scarlet was okay, to know if his long time friend was safely tucked in her bed, but James knew better. He knew the real reason he was so worried for Scarlet, but admitting to the truth would hurt his heart, he would only admit to the truth inside his own head

_"Let's just hope there are no telepaths in this school" _James scoffed to himself, rubbing his temples with a furious look because he was worried, everything was stressing him out to the point that he wanted to pull out his hair. But James being his usual self wouldn't do that, and before he knew it, his thoughts had travelled him to the door of his room, but it was ajar, James knew for a fact that he slammed closed the door after him _and _Logan was not in the room

Spending too much time with the boy he wouldn't admit he had feelings for

As James' hand reached out for the open door, his hands were bright green, his powers activated with the intruder in his room. The door squealed with lack of use, making it known that someone was entering the room, the green luminous light really helped to see in the dark, because the curtains were drawn, shrouding the room in darkness

A sudden movement in the corner of his eye, James reacted in the only way he knew. With a rebel scream, James thrust out his hand towards the figure, a green blob shot out from his hand straight towards the person

It was lucky that the person had good reflexes, it missed them by inches

"Who are you?" James spoke, watching the black figure that was slightly darker than the rest of the room shift around nervously, still remaining in the shadows. James didn't know if it was because they were not really meant to be seen, or if they didn't want James to see them

Lightning fast reflexes came in handy as James' hand shot towards the light switch, the sudden burst of light made James and the person hiding in the room shout out in pain as the light seemed to burn their eyes. James ignored the pain for a moment, forcing his eyes to slide open to see the person who was standing in the room before they could move or escape. The shock of the person made James gasp in both fear and horror

Scarlet stood on the other side of the room, shielding herself away from James' gaze, but he still saw everything

She was covered in blood, and James could tell that it was hers from the horrifying cuts on her body from what James could see and markings on her clothing. The way she was hunched over on herself meant that she was trying to stop the pain as much as she could, her arms crossed over her body tightly to stop the pain

"J-James" she stuttered in a weak voice, it barely carried to James' ears before her violet eyes rolled up to her head, moments later she collapsed to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut

James dove to catch her, cradling Scarlet's injured body in his arms as tears of both joy and fear leaked out of her eyes to splash on Scarlet's face

* * *

Disclaimer: The life of a writer is hard! Especially when you've got to plan everything out for each chapter, and you already have three fanfics going, and you've got two ideas for new fanfics.

Anyway I hope you liked this chapter!

Sorry for the cliff hanger :P


End file.
